Wake me up
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: C'était sa rencontre avec un gamin qui avait valu à Kogoro son titre de Mouri d'endormi...Ce fût sa rencontre avec une fillette qui cessa de le rendre légitime. Alternative universe/univers alternatif, relation platonique entre Kogoro et Ai, KogoroxEri
1. Chapitre 1

_Les personnages de Détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama, les paroles de Luka à Suzanne Vega._

**Wake me up**

_My name is Luka_  
_I live on the second floor_  
_I live upstairs from you_  
_Yes I think you've seen me before_

Certains lendemains de cuite étaient plus rudes que d'autres… Kogoro Mouri en fît la douloureuse expérience lorsque ce fût autre chose que l'air glacial d'une matinée grisâtre qui lui expédia une gifle à son réveil…

Quelques instants plus tôt, il se débattait dans les bras de Morphée…et d'un rêve qui n'était pas si désagréable que ça malgré la présence de son épouse… Il n'avait pas été le seul à s'y débattre du reste, tandis qu'il glissait quelques mots doux à l'oreille de celle qui n'était pas si frigide qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire au reste du monde en dehors du foyer conjugal.

« Allez Eri… Sois gentille…Si tu me laisses dormir un peu plus, je te donnerais de bonnes raisons de trainer dans ce lit, toi aussi…hehehe… »

Les paroles du séducteur avaient bien suscité un écho brûlant de la part de celle qu'il emprisonnait dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait anticipé… Si une certaine partie de son corps avait senti le contact de celui de son épouse, elle se situait au-dessus et non pas en dessous de sa ceinture, ce que curieusement, il ne jugeait pas très _fair play_ de sa part, tandis qu'il relâchait une harpie pour se frotter une joue endolori…

Ce rêve avait laissé un arrière-goût bien désagréable dans la bouche d'où s'échappait encore un filet de salive, à moins qu'il ne faille blâmer le saké qui avait coulé à flot entre ces mêmes lèvres, quelques heures plus tôt…. Malgré cela, les contours de ce qui avait viré au cauchemar continuaient de se refléter dans les yeux vitreux d'un ivrogne, alors qu'il fixait d'un air hébété la réalité qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet… Une réalité qui avait quelques traits en commun avec son épouse, ne serait-ce que ce regard acéré qui transperçait de part en part l'objet de sa fureur, et la moue de dégoût qui plissait ses lèvres quand un détective la croisait dans un de ses mauvais jours, qui devenaient instantanément un de _leurs_ mauvais jours par ce fait même…

Mais la nuit dernière avait épargné suffisamment de cellules grises au détective pour qu'il remarque les différences, à commencer par l'âge la candidate qu'il avait dû sélectionner la nuit dernière, pour réchauffer un lit qui était bien froid parfois alors même qu'une reine de glace s'en était éclipsé…

Certains remèdes à la gueule de bois étaient plus efficaces que d'autre, et même si celui qu'on lui avait administré de force ce matin-là l'avait dessaoulé en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il ne l'aurait recommandé pour rien au monde… Quand il s'éveillait les yeux dans les yeux de sa dernière conquête, il arrivait bien souvent à un ivrogne de souhaiter qu'une certaine matinée soit effacée de sa mémoire aussi efficacement que la nuit dernière, cela n'avait jamais été aussi vrai dans le cas de Kogoro Mouri.

En revanche, il ne s'était jamais autant réjoui de s'éveiller, étalée de tout son long, sur un terrain vague surmonté par un pont, plutôt que sous les couvertures d'un love hotel… La gamine qui l'avait giflée avait dû tâter le cadavre d'une nuit trop arrosé du bout d'un bâton, avec une expression aussi dégoûtée que fascinée, avant que ce dernier ne regagne brusquement le monde des vivants, même si ce n'était qu'à moitié, en agrippant la première chose qui était à portée de sa main.

Bon, la dignité de Mouri l'endormi aurait pu se faire épargner cela, mais quelques secondes plus tôt, il s'était attendu à bien pire, ce qui rendit cette pilule un peu plus facile à avaler.

S'appuyant sur ses avant-bras pour se redresser, Kogoro tapota gentiment la tête de l'unique témoin de sa déchéance tout en fouillant dans ses poches de son autre main pour y dénicher son portefeuille.

Avec un peu de chance, ce panier percé avait retenu suffisamment de pièces pour qu'il puisse s'offrir un bon café.

Il fallût quelques secondes de frustration pour que Kogoro remarque qu'on l'avait devancé dans son office pendant sa torpeur. En temps normal, il appréciait qu'une femme glisse la main dans sa poche, mais lorsque la demoiselle en question n'aurait pas pu atteindre la barre de l'âge légal pour ça en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, l'expérience n'était pas aussi agréable que ça… et le fait que la sale gamine en question se soit mis à déguerpir dès l'instant où il avait aperçu l'objet de son larcin entre ses doigts, abandonnant un ivrogne à son triste sort ? Cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles à accepter, plutôt le contraire…

A son plus grand malheur, tout ce que sa tentative de mettre la main au collet d'une voleuse lui rapporta, ce fût d'embrasser un sol terreux en trébuchant, et de soulever un nuage de corbeaux sur le quartier en les éparpillant par un juron qui n'était guère approprié à l'âge de sa cible.

-:-

Cela lui prît peut-être toute la journée, mais il parvint à mettre la main sur son portefeuille, et une petite voleuse.

Sa colère du matin s'était néanmoins singulièrement émoussée au moment de la capture de la criminelle. Après tout, en triturant ses souvenirs embrumés pour en extraire un signalement à donner aux passants, il avait aussi pris conscience la crasse qui avait souillé les vêtements comme les joues de sa proie, et la position des lieux du crime prenait un sens nouveau quand on prenait la peine d'y réfléchir.

Rajoutant le titre de fugueuse au casier judiciaire de cette fillette, il se promit que le savon qu'il lui passerait pâlirait en comparaison de celui qu'il réservait à ses parents, quand il leur expliquerait le fond de sa pensée sur l'éducation dont ils avaient gratifié leur progéniture…

L'averse qui avait fini par détremper les rues de la ville dans les dernières heures de l'après-midi, aurait pu refroidir l'enthousiasme du détective. Cela aboutit plutôt au résultat inverse… L'idée que la fuyarde faisait face aux même intempéries que lui , avec les nippes qu'il se rappelait avoir vu sur son dos quand il s'était éloigné? Ce n'était pas une consolation trop maigre à son goût, plutôt le contraire…

Il retourna sur les lieux du crime qu'il passa au peigne fin à la recherche d'une cachette potentielle, opération qu'il renouvela à l'échelle du quartier, et qui s'avéra payante au moment même où le cœur n'y était plus, alors qu'il parcourait les rues de la ville au petit bonheur la chance, trop têtu pour laisser cette criminelle-là passer entre les mailles de son filet.

Dans son désespoir, il s'était même décidé à aller sonner à la porte de ce petit crétin de Shinichi Kudo. Si ce bon à rien s'était enfin décidé à revenir d'on ne sait où, il pourrait peut-être se rendre utile, pour une fois. Il n'y croyait guère, mais au point où il en était…

Une décision qu'il n'eût pas à regretter… Non pas parce qu'il aurait du accorder plus de crédit à ce morveux, mais parce que c'était devant la grille de sa maison qu'il avait réussi à finalement acculer une morveuse sans lui laisser la moindre chance de lui échapper à nouveau.

Enfin…pour être honnête, le climat maussade avait dépossédé la petite voleuse de ses forces comme de sa conscience au moment où il avait retrouvé sa trace.

La joie mauvaise de voir les rôles s'inverser ne traversa pas la conscience du détective, pas plus que l'idée de rendre sa monnaie de sa pièce à une criminelle en tournant les talons pour l'abandonner à son triste sort après avoir récupéré son bien. De fait, le forfait dont il avait été victime avait été le cadet de ses soucis, tandis qu'il se précipitait vers sa proie, pour la secouer d'un air fébrile.

Un gémissement lui confirmant que ce dossier était loin d'être clos, Kogoro se dépouilla de sa veste pour emmitoufler la fuyarde avant de la soulever dans ses bras pour se précipiter jusqu'à la porte de son agence, en ne cessant de maugréer contre le mauvais temps et une sale gamine qui n'avait surtout pas intérêt à s'échapper en lui laissant une affaire non-résolue, ou plutôt résolue de la plus définitive des manières, sur les bras.

Il hurla le nom de sa fille en écartant brutalement sa propre porte d'un coup d'épaule, pour avoir la désagréable surprise de se retrouver accueilli par un silence qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi pesant, un silence qui fût comblé par les souvenirs qui remontait à la surface de sa conscience. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de chose lui tombe dessus au moment où Ran était parti à l'autre bout du Japon avec cette maudite Sonoko Suzuki… Et ce n'était pas la peine de compter sur le sale gamin, il s'était prudemment éclipsé en rase campagne avec le professeur Agasa en compagnie de sa petite bande…

Vraiment, certaines gueules de bois mettaient plus de temps à se dissiper que d'autres… Enfin, dans la mesure où, sans ses frasques de la veille, il n'aurait jamais croisé la route de son fardeau du moment, celle-là ne devrait pas laisser trop de traces sur sa conscience…

-:-

Elle n'avait pas desserré les lèvres à son réveil, sans parvenir à dissimuler pour autant le tremblement qui les affligeait. Poussant un détective à se replier dans sa salle de bain, tout en traînant une petite récalcitrante derrière lui d'une main ferme, même si elle n'avait pas la poigne qu'il réservait à un certain Conan.

Il était temps de lui passer un savon, même si ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait eu en tête au tout début, et de l'immerger dans une chaleur qui contrastait avec sa froideur digne d'une certaine avocate. Lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé devant elle pour lui retirer ses vêtements, après avoir commencé à faire couler un bain, cela suscita l'étonnement comme la gêne de sa cible. Et la réciproque s'enclencha quand elle lui demanda, avec un air rien moins qu'innocent, si elle devrait l'appeler _papa_.

L'expression aussi horrifiée qu'éberluée du détective dissipa néanmoins les appréhensions d'une petite cynique, en plus de donner une nuance plus affectueuse au pli moqueur de son sourire effronté.

De son côté, Kogoro finit par froncer les sourcils, moins devant la gamine que devant sa famille, qui semblaient avoir passé la frontière séparant la négligence de l'abus, s'il en jugeait aux traces de leurs éducations sur le comportement de sa pensionnaire du moment… Une intuition qui se solidifia quand il se rémora la manière dont elle avait agrippé ses vêtements tout en reculant d'un pas pour se mettre hors de sa portée, quelques instants plus tôt… Le tremblement qui avait agité ce bras n'était pas à mettre au compte du froid, ou même de la pudeur.

De fait, si elle avait eue quelques années de plus, et qu'il l'avait croisé au détour du couloir d'un commissariat, son expérience de policier lui aurait murmuré des ragots peu flatteurs sur les relations de cette femme avec son conjoint, ou ce qui en tenait lieu.

Mettant ses soupçons de côté dans un soupir de lassitude, le détective finit par se relever et tourner les talons, invitant une fillette à se décrasser consciencieusement tandis qu'il allait farfouiller dans les affaires de sa fille, à la recherche de vêtements d'une taille appropriée qu'il pourrait laisser devant la porte de cette salle de bain quand elle aurait terminé.

C'est sur ces mots bourrus qu'il referma la porte de la pièce, en sentant le regard, intrigué sans pour autant être tout à fait rassuré, d'une petite métisse.

-:-

Le pyjama que Ran avait porté à son âge ne semblait guère imprégné de l'attitude de son ancienne propriétaire, pas au point de déteindre sur la nouvelle, en tout cas. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'attiser l'irritation de celui qui lui faisait face, installé à son bureau tandis qu'elle était assise sur son canapé.

Pas le moindre mot de gratitude pour celui qui l'avait recueilli, pas la moindre excuse pour celui qu'elle avait dépouillé, pas la moindre explication pour sa présence dans les rues de la ville.

Quand il la menaça de l'escorter au commissariat le lendemain, cela sembla tomber dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Lorsqu'il insista, prenant la peine de lui expliquer qu'elle ne pourrait pas dissimuler son identité éternellement, et que tôt ou tard, ses petites frasques de ce matin-là finirait dans l'oreille de sa famille si on ne lui fournissait pas une bonne raison de retenir sa plainte, la façade s'ébrécha un bref instant.

Ses yeux avaient peut-être été dissimulés par des mèches de cheveux auburn, mais la manière dont ses doigts s'était resserrés sur son propre bras jusqu'à faire blanchir les articulations d'une main tremblante ? Elle n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux d'un détective, qui aurait aimé être aveugle aux indices qui se présentaient à lui, pour une fois.

Mais même s'il n'y avait plus de policier sous ce toit pour accueillir sa plainte silencieuse, il avait laissé la place à un détective, qui s'était mis à jauger sa criminelle come une cliente potentielle. Oh, il doutait fortement que cette affaire lui rapporte grand-chose, en revanche, il faudrait beaucoup pour qu'il puisse se racheter une bonne conscience s'il claquait la porte à cette cliente-là. A défaut de cette fillette, ce serait sa famille qui paierait le prix fort pour lui avoir fait croiser sa route… Tant pis si ça ne garnirait pas son compte en banque, la gratification vaudrait largement le coup.

Oh certes, il aurait pu se laver les mains de cette sale affaire sur le commissaire Megure, il connaissait suffisamment son ancien collègue pour savoir qu'on pouvait lui abandonner cette fillette sans en perdre le sommeil pour autant, mais certaines affaires pouvaient devenir personnelles aux yeux d'un père de famille, particulièrement quand le seul souvenir de son mariage qu'il faudrait arracher à son cadavre pour ne serait-ce que l'effleurer était une fille.

Enfin, quitte à ce qu'une rouquine sulfureuse vienne se réfugier chez lui sans autre paiement à lui présenter que ses beaux yeux, il aurait préféré qu'elle ait dix ans de plus que celle-là, qu'il y ait au moins manière de joindre l'agréable à l'inutile, et d'avoir l'espoir fugitif d'un paiement en nature, mais on ne choisissait pas ses cliente.

Celle-là, en revanche, se réservait le luxe de choisir son détective, si on se fiait à la moue sceptique qui avait plissé ses traits devant sa proposition moqueuse de l'embaucher pour résoudre ses problèmes, une proposition qui n'était ironique qu'en apparence.

Même le nom qui avait orné la carte de visite qu'il avait fait glisser dans sa direction ne l'avait pas fait ciller… Bon, elle avait au moins l'excuse d'être suffisamment jeune pour que sa réputation grandissante lui passe au-dessus de la tête, il pouvait laisser passer ça…

En revanche, et pour changer, il se sentait d'humeur à s'adresser à un enfant par son nom, au lieu de s'en tenir à des surnoms appropriée et fort peu flatteurs auquel l'avait habitué la présence du petit Conan Edogawa.

Il s'était présenté et s'attendait à un minimum de réciproques, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de lui faire comprendre.

Après quelques secondes à fixer sa carte de visite d'un air amusé, elle consentit à lui murmurer deux initiales.

« V. I. »

Kogoro buta sur la prononciation anglaise avec laquelle elle avait fait résonner ces deux lettres, qu'il fusionna en un _Ai _interrogatif. Elle haussa les épaules pour lui signaler que cette version lui convenait.

Il lui proposa bien d'apposer le mot amour sur sa future carte de visite, mais elle préféra le mot tristesse, et lorsqu'il insista pour un nom de famille, la grisaille précéda la rose qu'on lui offrit un retour.

Haibara Ai, hein ? Bon, comme indice sur sa véritable famille, cela ne valait rien, cette petite effrontée n'ayant fait aucun effort pour lui dissimuler le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un pseudonyme improvisé à la va-vite, mais si l'unique témoin qu'il avait sous la main se décidait à sortir de son mutisme, c'était déjà ça.

Essayant de tirer sur cette ligne au bout de laquelle sa proie commençait à mordiller, il s'était dépouille de toute fausse jovialité et avait renouvelé sa proposition de l'accompagner au commissariat, et ce n'était plus sous la forme d'une menace, cette fois, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de ricocher contre un mur de silence.

D'un autre côté, il fallait s'y attendre, s'il y avait une chose que les parents abusifs ne négligeaient jamais, c'était d'encourager leur progéniture à se tenir le plus éloigné possible des défenseurs de la loi, et vu ce qu'elle avait du subir de ses proches, elle avait de bonnes raisons de dédaigner sa confiance aux inconnus qui l'a réclamait… et c'était ce qu'il restait à ses yeux, hélas… Qui plus est, les circonstances de leur première confrontation ne faisaient pas grand-chose pour épauler sa crédibilité…

Mais si la réputation qui faisait sa fierté n'avait pas encore bourdonné à suffisamment d'oreilles pour lui venir en aide dans ce cas précis, elle avait laissé des traces dans les journaux, fournissant autant de coupures de presse que nécessaire pour entretenir la collection qui suscitait autant d'intérêt pour le père que pour la fille.

Aussi, Kogoro Mouri extirpa-t-il un album volumineux d'un de ses tiroirs avant d'aller le déposer sur la table positionnée devant sa cliente sceptique, l'invitant à consulter ce curriculum vitae bien garni, si elle avait encore des doutes sur ses compétences.

Bien, elle l'avait prise au mot. Kogoro savourait par avance le moment où les yeux de la métisse se lèveraient timidement de ce recueil d'articles pour contempler le héros dont il comptait les exploits d'un air neuf. On verrait bien si elle dédaignerait l'aide de Mouri l'endormi après avoir pris conscience du calibre du détective à qui elle avait affaire !

Malheureusement, son expression sceptique fût loin d'être érodée par sa lecture… Une des affaires résolues par ses soins suscita son intérêt cependant, la maintenant quasiment sous hypnose pendant une bonne minute, au point qu'elle se pencha un peu plus sur l'article, dissimulant ainsi ses yeux à celui qui attendait son verdict. Ce ne fût pas suffisant pour la pousser à relever la tête dans sa direction comme il l'avait souhaité, en revanche, cela la poussa à faire pivoter l'album dans sa direction avant de le frapper d'un doigt accusateur, qui semblait réclamer des explications.

Kogoro se pencha sur l'article qu'on lui pointait, avant de froncer les sourcils devant la photographie macabre qui l'ornait.

Masami Hirota… L'une des rares histoires qu'il évitait d'évoquer quand lui prenait l'envie de conter ses exploits à une assistance ébahie. L'expression de Ran comme du gamin, quand il les avait rejoint sur les lieux du tout dernier crime de la morte avait laissé une saveur amère, au point qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur d'empêcher Ran d'ajouter cette affaire à son palmarès, quand bien même elle ne suscitait aucune fierté chez lui.

Enfin, aussi tragique qu'en soit le dénouement, ce n'était pas un échec pour autant, et il ne sentait pas d'humeur à verser de larmes sur cette criminelle-là, un suicide était toujours un gâchis mais la faute retombait avant tout sur celle qui l'avait commis, aussi haussa-t-il finalement les épaules devant sa petite cliente, ne voyant guère quel éclaircissements il pouvait lui fournir sur ce mystère qui était définitivement enterré. Son ex-cliente ne l'intéressait guère, sa nouvelle, en revanche… Aussi lui demanda-t-il si elle acceptait de lui confier ses problèmes pour qu'il puisse les lui résoudre, maintenant qu'elle avait une évaluation objective de ses talents entre les mains.

Une désinvolture qui ne fût pas au goût de celle qu'il avait cherché à convaincre, et cette fois, ce n'était pas ses propres vêtements qu'elle agrippa sous ses yeux.

La seule affaire qu'elle aurait jamais voulu le voir résoudre appartenait au passé, et vu la manière dont il l'avait traité, elle ne ressentait vraiment, _vraiment_, guère l'envie de lui en confier une autre.

L'aider avec sa famille ? Ah, il avait _définitivemen_t résolu ce problème-là, avant même de la rencontrer, et s'il avait encore des reproches à présenter à ceux qui l'avaient éduqué, il savait mieux qu'elle où les adresser, quand bien même celle qui les recueillerait serait aussi muette que sa tombe.

Un refus qui aurait été plus facile à essuyer s'il n'avait pas été enrobé de larmes… Des larmes qui avaient rongé la fierté d'un détective comme le pire des acides, le laissant désemparé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait buté sur les limites de la réputation grandissante de Mouri l'endormi, mais en temps normal, c'était quand ce nom suscitait l'ignorance autour de lui… maintenant, il devrait vivre avec l'idée qu'il y aurait au moins une personne devant laquelle il ne pourrait plus se pavaner avec, sans pour autant pouvoir prétendre qu'elle avait confondu un cosmonaute avec un détective…

Après qu'elle ait déniché ce cadavre-là dans son placard, il doutait fortement qu'il puisse arracher d'autres informations sur le passé de la petite Haibara, en dehors du fait, maintenant évident, que sous ce pseudonyme se dissimulait le même nom de famille auquel on avait substitué Hirota…

Il avait cru se payer le luxe de pouvoir prendre une cliente à crédit, pour faire face à la cuisante réalité que son travail au cours de ses derniers mois ne lui en offrait guère les moyens.

Une réalité qui continua de le marquer de son empreinte bien après qu'il eut offert à une fillette la chambre assorti à son pyjama, tant son silence lui apparaissait plus oppressant que les paroles qu'il avait réussi à lui arracher.

Il n'y avait pas toujours besoin de gueule de bois pour que des paroles résonnent douloureusement à vos oreilles à la manière d'un tocsin signalant l'apocalypse, et la sobriété n'était pas toujours le refuge le plus agréable après une cuite, en tout cas, celle-là… Sans doute parce qu'elle rimait avec lucidité, le genre de lucidité qu'on aurait volontiers noyé dans un alcool pour ne plus lui faire face. Mais cette tentation-là ne se présenta pas à conscience du détective… A quoi bon essayer alors même que la lucidité en question serait demeurée intacte, à se reposer dans la chambre de Ran pour mieux revenir le hanter le lendemain ?

-:-

Ce n'était pas la première nuit blanche de Kogoro Mouri, mais en temps normal, il les passait hors de son domicile et les premières lueurs de l'aube lui parvenaient à travers le brouillard de l'ivresse.

Pas une goutte d'alcool n'avait effleuré son gosier, cette nuit là, mais pourtant il ressentait toujours une saveur pâteuse sur sa langue, à force d'avoir mâché et remâché les mêmes réflexions stériles sur un passé qu'il ne pouvait plus changer et un avenir dont il ne savait que faire, enfermant le présent dans une cage si étriqué qu'elle l'aurait presque rendu claustrophobe.

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, c'est ce moment-là que choisit sa fille pour revenir au foyer, et comble de malheur, elle y était venue accompagnée de sa mère.

Enfin, il n'avait personne d'autre que lui-même à blâmer, il ne s'était pas senti la force d'aller accueillir Ran à la gare comme il avait été convenu, et il ne lui restait plus suffisamment de fierté à ce moment-là pour le retenir de déléguer la besogne à une avocate. Elle n'avait pas manqué de lui faire sentir ses reproches sur le coup, mais la manière évasive et lasse dont il avait capitulé avait cloué le bec de cette harpie bien mieux que n'importe quel réplique cinglante.

Pour un peu, il aurait cru voir un semblant d'inquiétude se refléter sur les yeux de son épouse tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction. La fatigue probablement… Et ce zeste d'ambigüité se dissipa instantanément quand il l'envoya au diable dès le moment où ses demandes d'explications devenaient trop insistantes à son goût.

Sa fierté pataugeait encore dans le cloaque de la gueule de bois qu'avait suscité une petite métisse, mais l'acide qui imprégnait la langue de son épouse constitua le meilleur des remèdes maisons.

Au point que Ran préféra se réfugier dans sa chambre au lieu de demeurer dans la pièce, à jouer les reporters de guerre involontaire d'un conflit qu'elle ne connaissait hélas que trop bien et qui s'envenimait à chaque seconde, chaque choc raffermissant l'ego d'un détective tout en affutant celui d'une avocate.

Elle ne se cantonna guère longtemps à son rôle de réfugié, et jeta une douche froide sur les deux belligérants quand elle demanda des explications sur la filette qu'elel avait trouvé endormi dans son lit.

On aurait eu de la peine à déceler des reproches sur le visage d'une mère et de sa fille, qui paraissait curieuse et étonné par ce coup de théâtre au lieu de s'en offusquer, cela n'empêcha pas un détective de se sentir fusillé par leurs deux regards interrogateurs.

Il ne savait déjà pas quoi faire de cette gamine, et on lui demandait d'improviser une excuse pour sa présence sous son toit… Une présence dont la durée s'obstinait à lui demeurer indéterminée.

Ses pitoyables tentatives de noyer le poisson ranimèrent la fureur d'une avocate, une fureur qui s'avéra contagieuse auprès de la victime de son interrogatoire, au point que la colère joua les ventriloques à ses dépens tandis qu'il égrenait mentalement quantités d'excuse plus ou moins plausible pour expliquer l'accueil de sa petite invité surprise.

« Et si je te disais qu'une de mes conquêtes avait eu le bon goût de m'inviter à prendre mes responsabilités en même temps que les siennes, en laissant le fruit d'une nuit particulièrement torride derrière elle en repartant, pour ne pas que je me risque de l'oublier à nouveau, cette fois, même après plusieurs années ? Non pas que ça me change particulièrement de celle qu'elle a remplacé, un certain soir…»

La tête que tira son épouse le rendit particulièrement fier de cette petite provocation improvisée sur le pouce, une ivresse malsaine qui se dissipa bien vite dans le regard horrifié de l'innocente que cette pique avait transpercé en ricochant sur sa cible.

Il semblait bien que cette petite plaisanterie resterait longtemps en travers de leurs gorges, qu'il les détrompe ou pas, mais qu'il regretterait très vite et très longtemps de ne pas dissiper le malentendu qu'il avait stupidement et volontairement suscité.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement, pour lui, un simple mot dissipa l'hostilité grandissante qui avait commencé à irradier dans la pièce, au point d'en acculer l'un des trois occupants contre le mur.

« Nee-chan ? »

Etant donné le contexte, il y avait une interprétation tout ce qu'il y a de plus plausible de ces deux mots qui se présenta à la conscience de Ran, en même temps que la petite métisse qui la fixait dans une expression aussi incrédule qu'avide, tandis qu'elle se tenait sur le seuil de sa chambre.

Kogoro Mouri n'était visiblement pas la seule personne pour laquelle tout se déroulait beaucoup trop vite à son goût, alors même qu'il lui aurait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps pour trouver une réponse adéquate aux questions dérangeantes qu'on lui décochait.

Mais il ne fût pas non plus la seule personne qui se laissa déborder par ses émotions, au point de les laisser répondre à sa place.

« Il semblerait bien… »

Si Ran paraissait encore ébranlée au plus profond de son être par la révélation qui avait franchi les lèvres de son père, un sourire sincère n'avait pas eu trop de mal se hisser sur les siennes tandis qu'elle en enlaçait doucement l'incarnation en chair et en os.

Un sourire qui ne dissipa pas alors même qu'elle caressait doucement une chevelure auburn sous les yeux de ses parents éberlués.

S'il demeura figé quelques instants devant cette résolution inattendue de ses problèmes du moment, Kogoro plissa les yeux quand il observa la manière dont la fillette agrippait les vêtements de sa véritable fille tandis qu'elle lui passait les mains dans son dos, de peur que le rêve qui l'avait accueilli à son rêve nese dissipe trop vite.

Ce n'était plus son expérience de détective mais de père de famille qui l'aida à déchiffrer cet indice que lui avait involontairement fourni sa cliente avec ces deux derniers mots. Le tremblement qui agitait ce petit corps, il l'avait observé chez Ran, quand elle avait encore l'âge de porter ce pyjama, au moment où une avocate s'était apprêtée à quitter le domicile d'un ex-policier.

Bien, à défaut de savoir le véritable nom que Masami Hirota partageait avec sa nouvelle colocataire, il pouvait au moins deviner sans trop de peine la nature de la relation qui les avait unis, et qui s'était reflété dans les larmes d'une métisse, hier soir.

« Oui, on dirait bien que je t'ai offert une sœur… »

Une confirmation qui entrainerait son lot de complications par la suite, il s'en doutait bien, mais sur le coup, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de briser le pieux mensonge qu'il avait offert à sa fille légitime, comme à celle qui n'était pas illégitime pour les raisons qu'il avait confessé.

Est-ce que cette petite provocation marmonnée sous le coup de la colère valait le coup ? Oh que oui…Il faudrait qu'Eri place la barre très haut pour lui faire penser le contraire.

La reine du barreau ne semblait pas trop pressée de lui faire payer cette turpitude fictive de toutes manières. S'il en jugeait au verdict final qui finit par faire une aurore timide sur le visage de l'avocate, cette frasque de son mari semblait la faire sourire plus qu'autre chose…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_They only hit until you cry_  
_After that you don't ask why_  
_You just don't argue anymore_  
_You just don't argue anymore_  
_You just don't argue anymore_

En temps normal, lorsqu'une inconnue menaçait de demeurer au domicile de Kogoro Mouri pour une durée indéterminée, sa fille unique constituait la barrière à franchir plutôt que la complice qui aurait abaissé le pont levis pour mieux accueillir l'invasion, une trahison qui, à défaut de ramener sa mère auprès d'une fillette, aurait pu lui apporter une personne qui s'en rapprochait suffisamment pour combler cette absence.

Jusqu'à présent, cette tentation n'avait jamais traversé la conscience de la fille d'une avocate, condamnant son père à une vie de quasi-célibat, et à enrichir un peu plus l'industrie des love-hotel chaque fois qu'une femme se déclarait prête à lui faire oublier son épouse pour une nuit, à défaut de pouvoir le faire pour la vie…

Après tout, déloger une avocate du cœur d'un détective, ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'on pouvait le penser, mais c'était loin d'être impossible… Renouveler l'opération avec sa fille, par contre, aucune femme ne s'était senti à la hauteur après seulement quelques minutes auprès de Ran… Et les rares écervelées qui avait seulement suggéré de donner à la gamine ce qu'elle réclamait tellement en la renvoyant pour de bon chez sa mère, on leur avait fait comprendre que c'était une _très_ mauvaise idée de regarder cette rivale de haut, aussi petite qu'elle puisse paraître en comparaison d'une adulte, _surtout_ en présence de son père…

Cette barrière qui verrouillait son domicile en même temps que son cœur venait enfin de s'ébrécher, alors même que ce n'était plus la fille d'Eri Kisaki qui bénéficierait de ce retournement de veste… mais c'était peut-être justement parce que Ran n'avait rien à y gagner qu'elle avait justement succombé à la tentation…

Une avocate avait emmurée ses émotions derrière une expression énigmatique tandis qu'elle contemplait sa meilleure alliée s'amuser avec le cheval de Troie d'une rivale plus retorse que la moyenne.

S'il y avait eu une méfiance face au cadeau des grecs, elle n'avait pas duré suffisamment longtemps pour apparaître aux yeux des deux parents, tandis qu'ils observaient leur fille sortir son ancienne garde-robe de la naphtaline pour mieux en revêtir une petite métisse qui s'était montré on ne peut plus docile tandis qu'on la réduisait au rang de poupée.

Le silence dont elle s'était enveloppée devant sa _grande sœur_ n'était plus celui de l'hostilité, cette fois, offrant un contraste saisissant aux yeux d'un détective.

Kogoro s'efforça de retenir un soupir. Il ne savait pas si les choses s'arrangeaient ou au contraire s'empiraient pour lui et sa petite cliente.

Haibara avait peut-être désamorcé une bombe pour de bon, mais elle n'avait fait que ralentir le cadran de celle qui était adossé en face de la chambre de Ran avec lui.

Elle ne l'avait pas ralenti bien longtemps du reste, puisqu'Eri commençait à lui demander s'il était bien certain que c'était lui qui avait offert cette adorable gamine au monde. Un murmure destiné à un détective, mais qui ne fût pas suffisamment ténu pour échapper à sa fille, poussant cette dernière à clouer une avocate au mur d'un seul regard, arrachant par cela même un sourire railleur à son père, qui appréciait beaucoup de voir son épouse goûter à sa propre médecine, cette médecine qu'elle lui avait fait ingurgiter si souvent, que ce soit directement ou par l'intermédiaire d'une fillette qui avait de qui tenir.

Entre le regard acérée d'une fillette qui avait visiblement atteint l'âge suffisant pour trouver l'instinct maternel sans s'adresser à une aide extérieure, et l'expression timide de la métisse qui se réfugiait dans les jupes de sa fille, la colère glaciale de la reine du barreau se mit à fondre suffisamment pour se sublimer dans un soupir de lassitude tandis qu'elle capitulait.

A défaut de mettre en doute le pedigree de l'inconnue, elle exigea au moins quelques explications à son époux, qui préféra s'en tenir à une demi-vérité, en avouant qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre l'existence de cette petite sœur qu'il avait offert à Ran sans s'en rendre compte.

Un ange passa, avant de se retirer doucement, quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une personne aussi qualifiée que lui pour tenir son rôle auprès d'une orpheline, la même personne qui poussa Eri à remarquer qu'une fillette aurait bientôt besoin d'une mère si elle restait auprès d'un père pareil.

Kogoro connaissait suffisamment son épouse pour comprendre que cette phrase ambiguë ne devait pas être prise pour un signe qu'elle retournait au foyer conjugal, mais plutôt comme une reconnaissance du fait qu'elle n'y avait définitivement plus sa place. En revanche, le regret qui semblait se mouvoir par-dessous la lassitude apparente de sa voix ? Il ne l'aurait jamais anticipé…

Enfin, il aurait été plus juste de dire qu'il ne l'aurait jamais anticipé en dehors des rêveries dont il n'aurait jamais admis l'existence sous la pire torture.

En partie parce qu'un mensonge avait besoin d'une part de vérité pour lui servir de fondation s'il voulait tenir un certain temps avant de s'effondrer, en partie pour s'éviter trop d'efforts, et en partie parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à voir la guerre froide avec son épouse se terminer par un armistice, Kogoro finit par marmonner que cette gamine-là n'avait plus de mère pour venir la récupérer.

Un aveu qui acheva de convaincre une fille d'accepter une petite sœur encombrante et de pousser une mère à regarder la situation comme son ancien mari sous un nouveau jour.

Si le petite Haibara n'eut pas la force de s'arracher à l'étreinte que Ran avait initié l'instant précédent, elle trouva cependant celle de murmurer à un détective qu'il n'avait pas à s'imposer sa présence.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions stériles, la réponse était déjà là dès le début sans requérir la moindre recherche de sa part pour lui apparaître plus évidente, Kogoro finit par s'agenouiller devant une fillette, pour lui caresser le crâne du poing avec plus de fermeté mais aussi beaucoup, beaucoup plus de douceur qu'il n'en faisait preuve avec un certain Conan Edogawa.

Est-ce que cette idiote pensait qu'il était du genre à fuir ses responsabilités en abandonnant à leur sort les gamines, alors même qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées amputées d'une partie de leur famille par sa faute ?

Ouvrant timidement les yeux qu'elle avait refermé par reflexe, elle les avait baissé pour constater que les responsabilités avaient aussi leurs limites. Que son existence actuelle soit en partie de sa faute ou non, elle n'avait aucun droit de s'immiscer au sein de sa véritable famille.

Kogoro marmonna, autant pour lui-même que pour la métisse, qu'elle l'avait déjà fait de toutes manière.

Est-ce qu'elle devrait l'appeler _papa_ ? Une question qui n'avait plus l'effronterie de la provocation, cette fois, mais dont la tonalité était trop désabusée pour qu'un détective ait la tentation de la prendre trop au sérieux.

Non, si elle estimait que c'était encore trop tôt pour ça… Le regard du détective était suffisamment éloquent pour compléter sa réponse, on ne lui en demandait pas tant.

Qui ne disait mot, consentait… Aussi le silence qui flotta dans la chambre de Ran valut confirmation pour une proposition qu'un détective avait improvisé sans se rendre compte, ou si peu, de ce qu'elle impliquait… Un silence qui avait enveloppé une fillette…mais également celle contre qui elle continuait de se blottir…et celle qui contemplait le spectacle, sans trop savoir si elle y avait le rôle de spectatrice ou d'actrice qui ne restait dans les coulisses que pour mieux revenir sur la scène qu'elle avait fait mine de quitter.

_-:-_

Si la nouvelle colocataire s'intégra dans l'agence de détective Mouri bien plus facilement qu'elle et son propriétaire l'aurait cru, il y eut néanmoins un engrenage qui coinça un peu pour ajuster sa position à celle du nouveau composant de cette mécanique bien huilée qui s'était mise en place spontanément.

A son retour, le petit Conan Edogawa ne manqua pas lever un sourcil interrogateur en constatant que la famille Mouri venait de s'enrichir d'un nouvel enfant qui ne partageait pas le nom de famille de celui qui lui tenait lieu de père pour le moment.

L'atmosphère réfrigérante qui environnait la métisse en présence de détective, quel que soit leur âge, ne facilita pas les choses pour l'assistant de Mouri l'endormi.

Ran était la seule personne qui avait eue l'heureuse surprise de se découvrir une petite sœur à son retour. La troisième roue du carrosse de son côté, s'était surtout découvert un nouvel ennemi qui pouvait tolérer sa présence sous le même toit mais n'était pas disposé pour autant à la trouver agréable, et ne manquait pas de lui faire savoir, par ses remarques comme son attitude.

Et entre ce que le poing de l'un et la langue de l'autre infligeait à sa dignité, Shinichi Kudo aurait pu troquer la casquette de Sherlock Holmes pour les haillons de la petite Cosette prise entre les deux Thénardier, si ses goûts en matière de littérature avaient pu lui suggérer la comparaison.

Pour quelqu'un qui était supposé n'avoir hérité que de la moitié paternelle de l'héritage de Ran, la petite Haibara présentait un nombre impressionnant de point communs avec la mère qu'elle n'était pas censé avoir. Entre son port altier, son attitude condescendante, ses remarques acerbes et, surtout, l'angoisse instinctive qu'elle parvenait à susciter chez un gamin de sept ans, c'était une avocate plus qu'un détective qu'il aurait soupçonné d'infidélité malgré les aveux du père de Ran. Une remarque qu'il s'abstint néanmoins de formuler à voix haute devant les trois autres membres du foyer, l'instinct de survie tenant fermement les rênes de a rancœur.

Les choses auraient sans doute pu dégénérer entre eux si le pivot central du foyer n'arrivait pas à connecter, bon gré, mal gré, ceux qui étaient unis aussi bien par leur méfiance réciproque les uns vis-à-vis des autres que par l'affection qu'ils réservaient à une lycéenne.

Pour sa part, Kogoro n'arrivait pas à évaluer si l'impact de la nouvelle venue était positif ou négatif pour son agence.

Certes, les succès continueraient de s'additionner aux succès, mais il n'était plus libre de savourer sa gloire en pleine croissance aussi librement qu'auparavant. Dès l'instant où il commençait à se pavaner, une scientifique en herbe prenait un malin plaisir à transpercer un spécimen d'un regard avant de le clouer silencieusement au-dessus d'une étiquette qui n'était pas aussi flatteuse que celle qu'il aurait souhaité comme épitaphe.

Les roucoulements d'autosatisfaction mourraient sur ses lèvres quand il croisait le regard de celle qui n'était définitivement plus dupe, si elle l'avait jamais été.

Ses critiques silencieuses devaient avoir eu un impact assez profond puisqu'elles semblaient avoir tarie la mystérieuse source à laquelle il avait récemment puisé, à de multiples reprises, au cours de la plupart de ses enquêtes. Cette source dont le breuvage miraculeux lui offrait une clairvoyance surnaturelle mais dissolvait aussitôt les détails du mystère qu'il avait disséqué en un tour de main, dès l'instant où le détective avait signé son avis de décès, l'abandonnant aux félicitations d'une assistance aussi ébahie que lui.

Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était guère posé de question sur l'ange-gardien invisible qui lui avait donné sa bénédiction, mais il s'interrogeait à présent sur les raisons pour laquelle il lui retirait brusquement ses béquilles comme pour l'inviter à vivre sans elles… et au moment précis où il avait précisément besoin de faire preuve du moins de maladresse possible, maintenant que l'assistance s'éclipsait derrière une spectatrice bien particulière, qu'il aurait bien voulu convaincre de ses talents.

Est-ce que la blessure infligée à son égo par une métisse avait émoussés les capacités qui s'en nourrissaient ? Ou bien la divinité bienveillante qui avait veillé sur ses pas le punissait-elle pour n'avoir pas fait de meilleur usage des dons qu'elle lui avait confié pour autre chose que sa satisfaction personnelle ?

Mais peu importait le _how dunnit _pour le détective, après tout le _who dunnit_ et le _why dunnit_ étaient évidents et c'était tout ce qui comptait au fond…

Du côté de Conan, c'était la présence et non l'absence d'un ange-gardien qui était au centre de ses préoccupations.

L'intimidation n'était pas le seul domaine où la fille illégitime de Mouri l'endormi tenait de la mère qu'elle n'était pas supposé avoir, l'observation faisait partie de ses choses qui avait passé la barrière de la génétique, et elle combinait les deux à son plus grand déplaisir, quand il faisait mine de pointer une montre en direction du père de Ran.

Pour un peu, il aurait pu croire que ce regard acéré voyait à travers les lunettes qui dissimulait sa véritable identité avec beaucoup plus de facilité que Ran, et contrairement à sa grande sœur, elle ne mettait jamais en veille cette lucidité.

Quand les regards en coin ne suffisaient pas, elle joignait les paroles à l'acte, et les menaces qui alourdissaient ses murmures énigmatiques lui paraissaient plus pesantes qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle n'était _plus_ disposée à laisser qui que ce soit utiliser les membres de sa famille comme des pions, et elle n'allait pas faire exception pour un petit roi timide qui envoyaient les blancs à l'assaut des noirs, sans être ralenti le moins du monde par la pensée qu'une des pièces qu'il exposait à l'ennemi puisse finir éjectée hors de l'échiquier pour de bon, qu'il s'agisse d'une reine ou d'un fou.

Une remarque qui avait à la fois _trop_ de sens et pas suffisamment aux oreilles d'un héritier de Holmes, et celle qui lui avait décoché n'avait pas daigné la clarifier plus que ça, malgré son insistance.

Une autre fois, il avait abaissé le poignet qu'ornait une montre pour se retourner, et faire face à l'ouverture béante d'un révolver… Si l'arme en question lui avait laissé la vie sauve, ce jour-là, la détonation qui avait accompagné un bouquet de fleur en avait retranché au moins une bonne année…et pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle, la propriétaire du jouet lui avait signalé qu'elle avait réussi à trouver la cachette de l'ancienne arme de service d'un policier, et que s'il lui offrait l'occasion et le prétexte de le faire, elle ne demandait pas mieux que d'en tester le bon fonctionnement.

N'ayant pas la certitude qu'elle plaisantait, il s'était décidé à ne pas tenter le diable sur le coup…mais ses tentatives ultérieures de pousser l'ange déchu aux aveux en la plaquant contre un mur se heurtèrent à un obstacle de taille, ou plutôt un obstacle de taille lui percuta le crâne, Kogoro Mouri n'appréciait guère de voir un détective tourner autour de sa fille d'un peu trop près, qu'il s'appelle Shinichi ou Conan, et que la fille s'appelle Ran ou Ai ne changeait rien à l'affaire.

La situation qu'il devait endurer en permanence devaient voir entaillé ses facultés d'observations et de déductions de quelques biais, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était plus le seul à avoir eu la chance de survivre à l'ingestion d'un poison, et à s'être refugié et derrière un nom d'emprunt et sous le toit du détective Mouri pour se mettre à l'abri d'une organisation criminelle.

Il avait murmuré ses réflexions à voix haute, en présence d'une fillette mais cela n'avait suscité qu'un sourire aussi énigmatique que moqueur.

Ajouter qu'ils pourraient progresser plus facilement contre leur ennemi commun en s'épaulant plutôt qu'en se tirant mutuellement dans les pattes n'avaient pas entrainé d'autre réaction qu'un haussement d'épaules.

Suggérer qu'il était de taille à les protéger, elle comme sa _famille_ et qu'elle pouvait prendre le risque de lui accorder sa confiance?

Ce n'était certainement pas à lui qu'elle confierait la protection d'une grande sœur. Une remarque qu'il avait sentie sur ses propres lèvres tandis qu'elle lui avait décoché les yeux dans les yeux.

Des mots qui avaient continué de le hanter tandis qu'il observait du coin de l'œil cette fillette qui s'interposaient entre lui et Ran, tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte dans la rue. Est-ce que cette dernière remarque éclairait la nature du fardeau que la métisse supportait sur ses épaules et qui lui faisait parfois ployer la tête pour contempler le sol d'un air mélancolique, comme c'était actuellement le cas ?

Un fardeau qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa grande sœur, qui décida en conséquence de le prendre sur ses propres épaules en soulevant une fillette pour l'y positionner.

« Le monde est quand même plus beau quand on le regarde la tête haute, non ? »

Après un instant à contempler sa nouvelle perspective d'un air éberluée, Haibara acquiesça silencieusement, en enfouissant son nez dans une chevelure soyeuse. Et pour la première fois, un soupçon de tendresse s'immisça dans l'irritation d'un détective pour la seconde fille de son inspecteur Lestrade.

Même si elle avait altéré les règles du jeu, en accroissant la difficulté déjà élevée à la base, peut-être que la cohabitation avec ce poids mort ne serait pas si insupportable que cela, sur le long terme ? Ne serait-ce que pour les moments où il semblait reprendre vie…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Yes I think I'm okay  
I walked into the door again  
Well, if you ask that's what I'll say  
And it's not your business anyway  
I guess I'd like to be alone  
With nothing broken, nothing thrown_

Si Ran avait gagné une alliée de taille dans son éternel combat contre le désordre et le laisser-aller qui envahissait l'agence de détective comme un cancer, dès l'instant où elle détournait les yeux de son père, ce dernier était loin de partager son soulagement.

De manière tacite, et à l'instar d'un certain nombre de maris, de pères et de fils, il croyait dur comme fer en l'existence de mystérieuses petites fées du logis, aussi invisibles que dévouées, et qui ne rechignaient jamais à la tâche de maintenir l'ordre et la propreté dans le foyer, dans son dos, à la place d'une épouse, d'une mère, d'une fille et surtout de la sienne. Des petits colocataires discrets qui n'exigeaient jamais quoi que ce soit en retour de leur diligence, pas même une reconnaissance de leur existence qui s'exprimerait en parole de gratitude, plutôt qu'en l'absence du moindre acte destiné à prouver qu'un adulte n'avait plus besoin d'être imaginaire pour endosser ses responsabilités .

Malheureusement pour le détective, la dernière représentante de cette espèce à avoir élu domicile chez lui ne restait pas suffisamment dans l'ombre à son goût, en plus de se montrer un peu trop zélée aux yeux de celui qui bénéficiait de son dévouement. Au lieu de s'en tenir aux symptômes, elle avait envisagé de s'attaquer à la racine du mal.

Quand Kogoro avait eu l'occasion de faire remarquer l'absence de couvert comme d'assiette à sa propre table, au moment du repas, une métisse avait murmuré que s'il manquait perpétuellement une personne à l'appel pour les courses, la vaisselle, le ménage et le soin du linge, la cuisinière pouvait légitimement en déduire qu'elle s'était trompé en ajoutant un convive de trop à sa liste, et ajuster la quantité de nourriture en conséquence.

La colère d'un détective avait laissé une fillette de glace, ses supplications comme celle de son estomac étaient tombées dans l'oreille d'une sourde, ses mains baladeuses avaient été douloureusement tenues à distance du plat ou même de l'assiette de Conan à coups de cuillères, avant de se rétracter piteusement sous la table quand une métisse avait troqué l'ustensile pour un couteau de cuisine qu'elle s'était mise à affuter en le contemplant avec un petit air gourmand .

Une dernière tentative de repli stratégique cimenta son sort, quand il tâtonna ses poches d'un air désespéré au moment de régler l'addition du restaurant où il s'était réfugié. S'il avait été assez stupide pour oublier les circonstances précises de sa première rencontre avec une métisse, cette dernière lui avait administré une piqure de rappel en renouvelant discrètement son larcin pour le mettre à l'abri de toute tentation.

Les grommellements de son estomac et le tremblement qui avait agité ses poings, sur le chemin du retour, promettait un interrogatoire musclée vis-à-vis de la principale suspecte du crime dont il avait été victime, mais la digne héritière de la reine du barreau défendit la présomption d'innocence bec et ongle, et menaça d'en venir aux poings, forçant un détective à se retirer de l'affaire d'un air aussi apeuré que dépité.

Les jours suivants, la petite voleuse officialisa son forfait pour de bon, en achevant de convaincre Ran qu'il était temps de trouver une remplaçante temporaire à l'épouse qui était partie, et que ce n'était pas à la fille d'une avocate d'assurer l'intérim.

Au bout de dix ans de séparation, Kogoro avait oublié ce petit détail des plus irritants pour la majorité des maris : dans un foyer nippon, que l'épouse contribue à remplir la bourse familial ou non, c'était entre ses doigts qu'en reposaient les cordons, et quoiqu'en dise sa fiche de paie ou ses déclarations d'impôt, la seule véritable source de revenu du mari était l'argent de poche que consentait à lui verser la maitresse de maison au gré de son humeur.

Haibara ne laissa pas son âge ni son titre officiel de fille cadette se mettre en travers d'une tradition qui avait fait ses preuves.

Les champs de courses ou les pachinkos s'éclipsèrent de la vie de Kogoro Mouri, la crédibilité de ses titres d'habitué, de piller de comptoir et de poids mort à traîner jusqu'au seuil de l'établissement à la fermeture, s'éroda à une vitesse terrifiante auprès d'un nombre croissant de bars, et le nombre de canette de bières sur lequel Ran et sa sœur devaient se pencher en soupirant diminua de jours en jours, sans qu'il faille en féliciter un détective qui revenait sur le droit chemin de sa propre initiative.

Il aurait pu se consoler vers son éternel compagne, qui ne s'éloignait jamais bien longtemps de ses lèvres, dans la pauvreté comme la fortune, la santé comme la maladie, et qu'il aurait bien volontiers continué de chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, mais ce mariage là menaçait à son tour de s'achever par une séparation .

Au tout début, la fumée comme l'odeur du tabac froid n'étaient congédié que par des fenêtres ouvertes ou des bougies odorantes, mais Haibara commença à s'enhardir, si bien qu'un portefeuille ou son contenu ne fût plus la seule chose dont on dépouilla un détective à son insu. Non content de lui rationner son propre argent, voilà qu'elle lui confisquait à présent le peu de plaisir qu'il pouvait encore s'accorder avec !

Cela aurait pu être la goutte d'irritation qui aurait fait déborder un vase que la cruauté d'une métisse remplissait, jour après jour, et la nicotine s'allia au tempérament colérique de Kogoro pour le pousser à arracher cette corde qu'on lui serrait autour du cou à la place de son épouse.

Il avait exigé des explications, tout en faisant comprendre à Ran que, cette fois, la petite accusée devrait rester seule face à son tribunal.

Elle avait inversé les rôles, en lui répliquant que c'était de sa propre initiative qu'il s'était exposé au poison auquel avait recours des entreprises peu recommandables, qui s'y entendaient pour soulager les imbéciles de leur vie dès l'instant où elles en retireraient un bénéfice , en plus de n'avoir aucune considérations pour les proches que les victimes de leur propre bêtise exposaient passivement au même danger sans leur accord, et qu'il ne tenait donc qu'à lui de rester hors de leur portée néfaste avant qu'elles n'endeuillent une famille de plus.

Pour un peu, Kogoro aurait pensé que cette diatribe visait une autre personne que la sienne, mais il mit de côté cette intuition étrange, suscitée par la manière dont le regard sévère d'une fillette semblait parfois osciller en direction de son petit assistant tandis qu'elle réprimandait un détective.

Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il baissa la tête, ce n'était pas sous le poids de la culpabilité, mais pour mieux fixer une petite impertinente les yeux dans les yeux, en lui rappelant qu'elle n'était ni sa mère, ni son épouse ni même sa fille, et qu'en conséquence, elle n'avait aucun le droit de regard sur ce qu'il faisait de sa santé.

Une réplique qui avait fusé sous le coup de la colère, et qu'il regretta sur le champ en voyant la fureur qu'il avait vu étinceler dans les yeux d'une lycéenne.

Kogoro se mordilla les lèvres, le feu de la discussion lui avait fait oublier un pieux mensonge, le poussant à s'enfoncer un peu plus que d'habitude dans le rôle de père indigne, au yeux d'une fille qui était pourtant en première ligne pour contrer les accusations de ce genre quand elle faisait mine de se pointer dans la direction de son géniteur.

Fort heureusement, ou pour son plus grand malheur, la fureur de Ran reflua face à la main qu'une fillette avait tendue dans sa direction, tout en fixant sans ciller le père qui l'avait renié.

Une fillette qui le fît reculer d'un doigt accusateur, en lui demandant à partir de quel moment il se déciderait à arrêter de détruire sa vie à petit feu. Est-ce que ce serait au moment où ce ne serait plus entre ses lèvres mais à travers une incision chirurgicale à la gorge que Ran le verrait insérer un de ces maudits bâtonnets cancérigène ? Ou bien est ce qu'il pousserait le vice jusqu'à ne s'arrêter qu'au moment où sa fille ainée n'aurait vraiment plus d'autre choix que de frapper à la porte de sa mère si elle avait besoin d'un parent qui soit simplement là, digne ou non ?

Il était libre de considérer qu'il n'avait qu'une seule fille et de se débarrasser de celle qui était de trop, mais est-ce qu'en échange, il pouvait au moins se rappeler que de son côté, Ran n'avait qu'un seul père ?

Kogoro avait bien tenté de lever des mains aussi conciliantes que tremblantes en direction de son accusatrice, marmonnant qu'il avait encore suffisamment de marge avant de laisser une orpheline derrière lui, et qu'elle pouvait donc lui laisser prendre ses responsabilité, et ralentir sa consommation à son propre rythme plutôt qu'à celui qu'elle lui imposait, cela s'avéra vain.

Oui, bien sûr, il serait toujours temps de faire le grand saut demain, si ce n'était demain, ce serait le jour suivant, ou celui d'après, jusqu'à ce que le cycle se soit répété suffisamment longtemps pour que le point de non-retour soit derrière lui, au lieu d'être suffisamment loin pour qu'on en ignore l'existence sans entacher sa conscience plus que ça, le moment où la seule chose qui vous restait à contempler, c'était la mort qui vous attendait et ceux qu'on avait, ou allait, définitivement couper de leur famille.

Si certaines entreprises cyniques collectaient un nombre aussi effroyable de victimes, c'était précisément parce que ces dernières faisaient preuve d'une telle complaisance à leur égard et à l'égard de ce qu'elle produisait, au lieu de voir la vérité en face.

Là encore, Kogoro sentait qu'il n'était pas la seule cible d'une métisse, mais quand il vit la manière dont la fillette avait incliné la tête en murmurant ses derniers mots d'un air aussi mélancolique que désabusé, il se demanda si sa rancœur visait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'était pas un détective, en herbe ou non.

Il n'eût guère l'occasion de demander à la fillette de confirmer ou d'infirmer cette hypothèse, puisqu'elle décida de clore la discussion en lui plaquant dans les mains le paquet de cigarette dont il avait exigé la restitution en premier lieu, avant de s'éloigner en lui rappelant qu'il avait le choix, et que s'il voulait réclamer les privilèges de son âge réel, il faudrait qu'il commence à avoir une attitude qui soit plus approprié à un adulte qu'à un gamin qui refusait de grandir.

De bien piètres excuses, et son petit assistant semblait se ranger de son côté pour une fois, s'il en jugeait à la manière dont il contemplait la métisse qui leur tournait à présent le dos.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Envoyer cette sale gamine dans sa chambre en lui intimant d'y rester pendant l'heure du repas ? Elle l'avait devancé, entrainant Ran avec elle, qu'elle soit partie la consoler, la sermonner ou les deux… Condamnant ainsi les deux hommes du foyer à rester le ventre creux, mais l'un d'eux avait maintenant de quoi combler ce vide-là, en alimentant ses réflexions et ses poumons à défaut de son estomac, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire en extirpant une cigarette de son paquet et en réfléchissant à ses prochaines actions.

Que faire de cette encombrante colocataire, dont la présence devenait plus oppressante de jour en jour, sur les scènes de crime comme en dehors, puisque son surnom s'obstinait à demeurer incongru ?

Profiter sans vergogne du fait que cette gamine là, ce n'était pas les liens du sang qui l'enchainait à lui ? Enfin en un sens, si, mais ce lien de parenté ne durerait jamais plus longtemps que le mensonge qui lui avait donné naissance, et il tenait qu'à lui de confesser la vérité au lieu de s'entêter dans cette histoire à dormir debout.

Elle pouvait s'amuser à concurrencer l'épouse dont il s'était séparé, mais il était peut-être temps de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas cette place qu'elle était censée occuper dans la petite histoire qu'il avait concocté, et que dans cette histoire comme en dehors, il n'y avait pas eu de mariage pour la souder à sa vie.

Après tout, si elle n'était pas capable de s'en tenir au rôle de fille dévouée, il n'avait pas non plus de raison de jouer celui du père qui lui avait visiblement manqué…

C'est par le chemin d'un soupir que Kogoro vida ses poumons de la fumée de la cigarette qu'il avait allumé d'un air pensif.

S'il prenait la peine d'y réfléchir, il n'était pas très juste… Le problème avec les talents d'actrice de cette morveuse, ce n'était pas son incapacité à se glisser dans le rôle de la petite sœur de Ran, c'était au contraire son incapacité à prendre suffisamment de recul avec pour s'en tenir docilement à l'interprétation que s'en faisait l'auteur du script d'origine.

Au fond, elle devait se moquer comme d'une digne de ce pseudo-père et de sa santé, la seule véritable personne qu'il pouvait blâmer pour ses reproches s'il avait eu la force ou la lâcheté de le faire, c'était sa véritable fille…

Enfin, là encore, est ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Ran jouer son propre rôle à sa façon au lieu de s'approprier sa place?

Ran n'avait pas besoin d'une petite sœur qui ressemblaient un peu trop à sa mère, sans qu'il y ait la moindre explication, fictive ou réelle, à cet état de fait…mais de son côté, cette sale gamine avait sans doute besoin d'une grande sœur qui ressemblaient un peu trop à celle qu'elle avait perdu…

Il n'avait peut-être qu'une seule fille, mais la seule famille qui restait à cette petite effrontée était la sienne…

Ecrasant sa cigarette d'un air rageur, Kogoro s'en ralluma une seconde sur le champ. A quoi bon tergiverser ? Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions à ses soucis, il n'y en avait que trois…

Expulser celle qui était de trop dans sa vie, s'en tenir à une demi-mesure et continuer de la tolérer sous son toit, quitte à recommencer le même cycle qu'avec Ran pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, ou bien… donner à sa fille…ses filles, la famille dont elles avaient besoin, à la place de celle que le monde avait daigné leur accorder.

Il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps et convaincre une épouse stupide de refermer une porte avant de la franchir, ou une criminelle de réfléchir à deux fois avant de presser la détente d'une arme braquée sur sa propre poitrine… mais il pouvait choisir dans quelle direction aiguiller son avenir, et celui des personnes qui était encore plus ou moins volontairement à sa remorque.

De la même manière qu'il pouvait choisir de faire de cette cigarette sa toute dernière, de faire taire pour de bon sa mauvaise conscience avant qu'elle ne lui rappelle les conséquences des suivantes, ou la tolérer sous son toit, quitte à lui faire la sourde oreille en échange…

Dissipant ces différentes alternatives du geste de la main en même temps que le nuage de fumée qu'il dispersa dans l'appartement après avoir allumé une quatrième cigarette, Kogoro se força à apprécier cette saveur acre quitte à s'en donner la nausée… Une opération qu'il renouvela autant qu'il le put tant qu'il avait l'occasion de le faire, extirpant le maximum du fruit défendu avant de le plaquer dans les mains d'une fillette, au moment où elle se décida de sortir de la chambre de Ran.

Le regard troublé d'une métisse oscilla entre un paquet de cigarette à moitié vide, et l'expression aussi sérieuse qu'ombrageuse de celui qui le lui avait confié, sans un mot.

Si elle empocha l'objet, elle consentit néanmoins à ne le jeter aux ordures qu'après avoir laissé son propriétaire le vider jusqu'au bout, quitte à distribuer ces cigarettes du condamné au compte-goutte, par exemple en guise de récompense lorsqu'il était parvenu jusqu'à la résolution d'une affaire qu'on lui avait confié, ou qui lui était tombé dessus sans prévenir, suscitant autant de sarcasmes chez une fillette que chez un commissaire de police blasé.

La lenteur avec lequel ce dernier paquet se vida poussa volontiers deux détectives à soupçonner une métisse d'en avoir racheté quelques autres, dans leur dos, que ce soit par compassion ou, plus vraisemblablement à leurs yeux, se conserver quelques faveurs à se faire quémander d'un air penaud, quitte à avoir réquisitionné un vieil inventeur comme complice pour parvenir à ses fins.

Etait-ce la douleur du sevrage, qui le poussait à faire flèche de tout bois ? Kogoro semblait plus attentif aux remarques que son assistant marmonnait le plus innocemment du monde, retenant son premier réflexe de les écarter d'une gifle bien senti.

Il lui arrivait même de faire preuve d'attention, de politesse et d'un certain empressement auprès de clients qui n'avaient aucun charme féminin à lui faire miroiter…

Au tout début, cela intrigua ses filles aussi bien que Conan, tant cela leur paraissait surréaliste de voir le détective prendre son métier un peu plus au sérieux…mais l'illusion se dissipa, le jour où un éclair de compréhension illumina le regard de Kogoro tandis qu'il écoutait son client lui exposer l'affaire qui l'avait amené ici, un éclair qui précéda le tonnerre d'un cendrier immaculé, faute d'usage régulier, qu'on plaqua brutalement sur une table faisant sursauter les occupants de la pièce, et une proposition d'y avoir recours qui fît frissonner l'infortuné client, tant la courtoisie apparente de son hôte semblait aussi lourde de menaces que le regard qu'il lui adressait, lui promettant les pires sévices s'il dédaignait l'hospitalité de Mouri l'endormi…

L'angoisse du client monta d'un cran, devant la manière dont le détective se tenait à moitié redressé devant lui, le fixant d'un air avide, inhalant l'atmosphère avec force chaque fois que l'unique fumeur autorisé dans la pièce expulsait un nuage imprégné de nicotine, et ne faisant aucun effort pour retenir des gémissements de soulagement à chaque inspiration…

De leur côté, une lycéenne, une fillette et un détective en herbe se plaquèrent la main sur le front de concert, maintenant qu'ils avaient compris la nature des indices que Kogoro avait traqué en examinant les vêtements comme les mimiques de son visiteur pendant qu'il écoutait ses explications.

Ce petit accident signa l'arrêt de mort du dernier paquet de cigarette de Kogoro, qui cessa de se renouveler magiquement bien au-delà de sa capacité officielle… En contrepartie, et quelques jours bien douloureux plus tard, le père de Ran reçût une visite inattendue du voisin de Shinichi, venu lui présenter sa toute dernière invention.

Kogoro examina longuement le tube métallique qu'on lui avait glissé entre les mains, avec autant de circonspections que si le petit réservoir à son sommet contenait de la nitroglycérine, ou un composé aux propriétés identiques… et compte tenu des précédents du vieil inventeur, et des explosions que lui avait rapporté Ran après en avoir entendu le récit de la part de Shinichi, il avait d'excellentes raisons d'être soupçonneux.

Néanmoins, le veuvage qu'on lui avait imposé était si douloureux qu'il se décida à porter l'embouchure de l'appareil à ses lèvres, tout en actionnant un bouton d'un index hésitant. Les boniments du concepteur ne l'avaient guère convaincu. Une cigarette inoffensive, qui ne laissait pas la moindre odeur ou si peu en comparaison de ses ancêtres, et qui procurait la même dose de plaisir que celles dont elle comblait l'absence ?

A d'autre ! Mais cela le changerait un peu des chewing-gums qu'il s'était condamné à mâchouiller ou de la multitude de patch qui lui constellaient l'avant-bras.

Sans doute désireux de faire expier son dédain au cobaye en lui démontrant qu'il ne jouait pas dans la même cour qu'une innocente cigarette au menthol, l'appareil arracha une copieuse quinte de toux au détective quand il recracha la fumée qu'il avait aspirée à contrecœur.

Cela aurait pu être la conclusion d'une aventure aussi brève que déplaisante, mais le sourire carnassier qu'un fumeur adressa à un gadget montra qu'il semblait prêt à relever le défi et à montrer à sa nouvelle compagne qu'il était largement en mesure de la remettre en place.

Une fillette de son côté, marmonna quelque chose à propos de propylène glycol, d'éthanol, de glycérine et d'une dose de nicotine à ajuster progressivement…

Moins d'une semaine s'écoula avant qu'un détective ne vienne renouveler sa faveur à un inventeur en sonnant à sa porte sans y avoir été invité.

Le professeur Agasa s'était d'abord montré surpris, la surprise avait fait place à la gêne quand son visiteur extirpa une de ses invention de sa poche, puis à l'embarras quand on lui fît comprendre que son assistance n'était pas requise pour réparer un appareil défectueux mais le recharger.

La patience de Kogoro pour ceux qui lui rationnaient sa nicotine avait été épuisée par une sale gamine, et quand il constata que son maigre portefeuille ne contenait pas une carotte suffisante pour pousser un vieux fou à se mettre au travail, il décida d'agiter le bâton d'un regard qui avait fait si souvent frissonner le petit Conan quand il tombait dans sa ligne de mire.

Après quelques minutes d'un interrogatoire digne de ceux auquel il avait procédé au cours de sa carrière de policier, Kogoro finit par arracher des aveux enrobés d'excuses au vieux savant.

S'il avait bien fabriqué l'appareil, il n'avait pas été responsable de la conception du liquide qui l'alimentait, et la personne qui en détenait le secret préférait conserver l'anonymat.

Les tentatives du professeur pour servir de bouclier humain à son mystérieux collègue, en lui transmettant la demande du détective, ne firent qu'attiser la curiosité de ce dernier.

Quand il revint à son domicile, Kogoro examina une de ses filles d'un air neuf, suscitant un haussement de sourcil de la part de cette dernière. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle honore régulièrement la maison de ce vieux fou de sa présence, en compagnie de la bande de gamins dans laquelle son assistant l'avait enrôlé, il ignorait en revanche comment il devait prendre le fait qu'elle s'y soit aménagé un petit laboratoire pour son usage personnel, avec la bénédiction du maitre des lieux.

S'il se fiait à la confession du scientifique, il n'avait pas fait pression sur une fillette pour en faire son assistante, faute d'avoir trouvé un autre adulte capable de tolérer ses élucubrations. Il avait simplement surpris une lueur d'intérêt, qui semblait presque nostalgique, dans les yeux d'une métisse, tandis qu'elle contemplait quelques ustensiles destinés aux expérimentations avec des produits chimiques.

Désireux d'encourager une jeune pousse, il lui avait proposé de se livrer à quelques expériences sous sa supervision si le sujet l'intéressait. Une proposition qu'elle avait poliment déclinée au tout début, avant d'avoir un revirement, plusieurs semaines plus tard, au cours d'une discussion qui donna naissance à une certaine invention au profit d'un détective.

Agasa se serait volontiers enthousiasmé pour un petit prodige qui se glissait dans le monde de la chimie avec autant d'aisance qu'un poisson évoluait dans son milieu naturel, mais il sentait instinctivement que les hasards de la loterie génétique n'expliquait pas tout, et qu'elle avait déjà bénéficié des leçons d'un collègue. Quand il avait voulu en savoir un peu plus, elle s'était contentée de réponses évasives à propos de sa mère, qu'il fallait blâmer pour avoir transmis sa passion des recherches à sa progéniture, en l'autorisant à fréquenter son laboratoire d'un peu trop près alors qu'il aurait mieux valu la tenir à distance…

Le vieux savant avait donné à ce passage de sa confession la forme d'une question implicite, mais il n'avait pas insisté vu la manière dont le visage de son interlocuteur s'était assombri, mettant sans doute cela sur le compte d'un deuil qui suivait encore son cours, couplé aux circonstances amères qui avaient semblé entourer la conception d'une métisse.

Pour sa part, Kogoro s'était demandé quel degré de vérité se dissimulait dans ce mensonge si on prenait la peine de décanter… Elle n'était pas supposée avoir de famille pour la regretter à ce qu'il avait compris, fallait-il plutôt comprendre que sa première intuition avait été juste et qu'elle n'avait pas de famille dont elle regrettait la présence, bien au contraire ?

Si c'était le cas, quel était la décision à prendre ? Continuer d'apporter complaisance et assistance à une petite fugitive, ou se mettre en quête de sa véritable famille, ne serait-ce que pour avoir leur version des faits, quand bien même il fallait l'assaisonner d'une certaine quantité de sel avant de l'avaler ?

Après tout, si Ran lui avait fait subir ce genre de frasque, à l'âge actuel de la petite Haibara, il aurait _beaucoup _apprécié qu'on lui laisse une seconde chance avant d'offrir une seconde famille à une fugueuse…

Un embryon de doute qui finit par donner naissance à une question, formulée à voix haute mais à l'abri des oreilles d'une lycéenne ou d'un petit fouineur qui aurait pu lui servir d'espion… Une question qui fût accueillie par un haussement d'épaules, elle en savait moins sur son père biologique que sur son père fictif, le premier ayant eu le mauvais goût de disparaître peu de temps après lui avoir donné la vie…

Quand il la confronta à ses propres paroles, qu'il avait pu arracher au professeur Agasa, cela la poussa à froisser la page du magazine de mode qu'elle feuilletait, avant que cette tension ne se dissolve dans un sourire attristée. Tout ce que sa mère lui avait transmis, en plus de son humble existence, avait été à titre posthume…

Si le détective était disposé à la croire sur parole en ce qui concernait son père, après tout il n'y avait eu aucun sentiment négatif ou positif pour se refléter dans son attitude quand elle avait évoqué son géniteur, corroborant sa version des faits, il se permettait d'avoir un doute vis-à-vis de cette mère qui semblait hanter sa progéniture d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le malaise qu'il sentit chez la fillette tandis qu'il insistait aiguisa son intuition plus qu'il ne l'émoussa. Néanmoins, quand elle lui murmura qu'à l'heure actuelle, ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'un parent soucieux de son bien-être, était un père fictif doublé d'un imbécile de détective obstiné à traquer des fantômes, Kogoro sentit que la tristesse qui se cachait derrière l'autodérision et ce sourire moqueur n'était pas feinte…

Pendant un instant, il se demanda si à défaut d'offrir sa mère à Ran, il ne pouvait pas offrir un père réel à la petite Haibara…

Une pensée stupide qu'il écarta avec un sourire désabusé… Pourquoi ne pas offrir un parent à chacune de ses filles, et deux pour le prix d'un à la cadette, tant qu'il y était ?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

_I think it's because I'm clumsy_  
_I try not to talk too loud_  
_Maybe it's because I'm crazy_  
_I try not to act too proud_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kogoro Mouri se retrouvait du mauvais côté d'un pistolet chargé… En revanche, que l'index qui en caresse la détente soit celui d'une gamine de sept ans, cela relevait de l'inédit… Une touche d'originalité dont il se serait fort bien passé…

Avec une autre gamine, son sang n'aurait fait qu'un tour avant qu'il ne lui hurle de reposer ce qui n'avait rien d'un jouet… mais le regard glacial qui le tenait en joue autant qu'une arme à feu démontrait amplement la futilité de ces mots, autant sinon plus que le cadavre qui était déjà à ses pieds et les tâches écarlates qui souillaient le complet d'un détective…

Le sang qui permettrait à un teinturier d'alléger son portefeuille n'était pas celui qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir à la température la plus basse possible, mais cette fillette n'avait qu'à faire reculer son doigt de quelques millimètres pour corriger cet état de fait…

Malgré la sueur qui s'écoulait le long de son dos, l'esprit du détective demeurait aussi affuté que son expertise dans le maniement des armes à feu… Si cette gamine avait fait mouche du premier coup lorsqu'elle avait abattu sa victime, il ne fallait pas remercier ou blâmer la chance du débutant…

Et si on prenait en compte que les remords qui brillaient dans son regard le faisaient surtout par leur absence totale, la liste noire de cette petite meurtrière comptait certainement plus qu'un seul nom, ajouté quelques secondes auparavant…

Les seules choses qui séparaient cette gamine d'un tueur à gage chevronné, aux yeux d'un ex-policier, était son âge apparent et le fait qu'elle ait une raison pour l'empêcher de presser cette détente une seconde fois d'affilée…

Mais la question qui parvint à franchir les lèvres de Kogoro délaissa l'acte qu'elle n'avait pas encore commis, pour se concentrer sur celui dont les conséquences était étalé à ses pieds, au milieu d'une marre de sang.

« Pourquoi ? »

Un semblant d'humanité s'immisça sur le visage d'une criminelle, en suivant le chemin d'un sourire moqueur imprégné de tristesse.

« Depuis quand voulez-vous comprendre les raisons d'un assassin ? »

L'écho ironique des mots qu'il avait adressé à celui qui avait été simultanément un ancien collègue, un ancien camarade de classe…et un ancien ami… Ils n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'une sourde, ce soir-là. Kogoro s'en était d'ailleurs déjà aperçu à la manière dont une fillette avait gardé la tête basse devant celui qui les avait prononcés, quand il avait détourné ses yeux de ceux d'un meurtrier, un meurtrier qui avait contemplé une expression similaire à celle que la petite Haibara déchiffrait chez sa cible, tandis qu'il répondait à sa question.

« Depuis qu'il fait partie de ma famille… »

Si l'amusement d'une criminelle monta d'un cran, la tristesse dont elle avait fait son prénom en fît de même.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est temps de tirer le rideau sur cette petite comédie ? Vous commencez à la prendre un peu trop au sérieux pour votre bien… »

Elle n'avait peut-être pas pressé cette détente mais elle avait néanmoins transpercé le cœur du détective en lui décochant cette question, qui donna naissance à beaucoup d'autres.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était pour lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était pour elle ? Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Des questions qui s'obstinaient à ne pas trouver leurs réponses, à l'exception de la toute dernière…

-:-

En temps normal, un mari et son épouse n'auraient pas eu besoin de se trouver de raison ou plutôt d'excuse pour justifier le fait qu'ils se retrouvent sous le même toit, le temps d'une soirée… mais Eri Kisaki et Kogoro Mouri formaient l'exception qui confirmait la règle…

Ils auraient pu justifier leur présence à cette veillée funéraire par leur amour commun…pour le réalisateur à laquelle elle était consacrée. Mais Eri n'avait aucun besoin de mentir pour prétendre que c'était des raisons purement professionnelles qui l'avaient amené ici…

« Hmmm, tu es sûr que ma proposition ne t'intéresse pas plus que ça ? Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai dû me battre pour convaincre ma cliente de t'offrir ce dernier ultimatum… Entre le fait que tu sois rentré dans son domicile par effraction à plusieurs reprises, les micros que tu as placé sous son lit, le téléphone que tu as mis illégalement sous écoute, et les photographies du stalker moustachu qui la harcèle en permanence et qui devrait prendre des cours de rattrapage dans l'art délicat de la filature, je ne vais pas me contenter d'établir un minimum légal de dix mètres entre vous, tu sais ? »

Fronçant les sourcils en direction de Mika Nanjo, Kogoro fît comprendre silencieusement à l'écrivain dans quel lieu elle pouvait fourrer les menaces qu'elle lui adressait par l'intermédiaire de son ex-épouse.

« C'est un peu trop tard… J'ai largement assez de preuves pour donner à _ma _cliente l'excuse qui lui manquait pour divorcer une fois pour toute… d'ailleurs, peut-être que je devrais me décider à suivre son exemple…»

« Te confier la surveillance d'un époux soupçonné adultère… Je ne sais pas si _ta_ cliente réalise l'ironie ou si elle s'est mise en tête que les braconniers font les meilleurs gardes-chasse… »

Kogoro porta son verre d'alcool à ses lèvres, sans dissimuler pour autant un sourire condescendant qui n'avait rien à envier à celui que lui décochait son épouse.

« Défendre un écrivain minable pris en flagrant délit dans le lit d'un homme marié, je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais aussi bas… »

« Me dis celui qui continue de traiter des affaires d'adultère quand il a enfin assez de réputation pour s'offrir de meilleurs clients… quand même la manière dont il l'a construite s'obstine à demeurer un mystère bien plus épais que tout ceux qu'il a résolu… »

« J'ai trois gosses sous mon toit pour m'empêcher de joindre les deux bouts, tu n'as plus ce genre d'excuse… »

Une pique qui sembla faire mouche, mais qui fît passer une avocate de la température glaciale du mépris à celle bien plus brûlante de la colère.

« Tu serais plus crédible dans le rôle de père exemplaire si tu ne laissais pas ta fille t'escorter sur les lieux de tes affaires les plus sordides… »

Ce fût au tour du détective de voir son irritation monter d'un cran, mais il avait une deuxième harpies à embrocher sur son regard noir, celle qui était à ses côté plutôt qu'en face de lui.

« Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi… »

Haibara leva la tête en même temps qu'un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je prenais du plaisir à jouer les chaperons pour un père indigne…dont l'amour pour sa fille n'excède pas celui des cigarettes… »

Le reniflement d'un nez enfantin illustrait aussi bien sa désapprobation pour le mode de vie de son tuteur que la manière dont elle avait démasqué celui dont les vêtements auraient dû cesser d'exhaler une odeur de tabac froid.

« Eh ! Lâche-un peu la bride, comment veux-tu que je puisse filer discrètement un suspect en me trimballant ce gadget qui se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ?! »

Tout en croisant les bras, la métisse ferma les yeux en relâchant un soupir affligé.

« Si j'en crois la belle-mère à laquelle j'ai échappé, sans que je puisse la blâmer pour ça, on ne peut pas dire que ça aurait changé grand-chose… »

« Petite g… »

Un mot de trop s'étouffa sur les lèves de celui qui avait levé un poing lourd de menace. En temps normal, sa petite ennemie juré gardait une face de poker irréprochable quand il faisait mine de lui faire goûter aux joies de la discipline à l'ancienne, criant silencieusement au bluff face à un père de famille qui n'avait jamais levé la main sur ses filles et surcompensait cette déficience sur le petit Conan.

Mais cette fois, l'ennui avait cessé d'obscurcir les yeux d'une métisse, dissipé par la terreur qui les illuminait. Si elle continuait de croiser les bras au lieu de les lever à son visage dans un geste défensif, la manière dont elle les avait agrippés en tremblotant démontrait amplement le sérieux qu'elle accordait à la menace qui lui faisait face.

Pendant un court instant, Kogoro se sentit transpercé par la culpabilité. Avait-il été trop loin, cette fois ? L'ancien policier écarta le père de famille pour prendre instantanément sa place quand il comprit que l'angoisse de sa petite protégé ne prenait pas sa source dans la rage d'un détective face à deux effrontées qui l'avaient pris en tenaille.

Scannant les alentours d'un regard dont la colère avait été refroidie, sans pour autant disparaitre, Kogoro traqua l'imbécile qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'attaquer à la fille, légitime ou non, de Kogoro Mouri en sa présence.

Inutile de réclamer des éclaircissements ou même des indices involontaires à sa petite cliente, cette boussole avait définitivement perdu le nord, et tournait sur elle-même à vous en donner le vertige, indiquant à tour de rôle l'est, l'ouest et le sud, sans pour autant identifier clairement la source de son désarroi.

Avait-elle remarqué un visage familier au sein de la foule vêtue de noir ? Si c'était le cas, il suffisait de repérer l'individu chez qui la réciproque s'opérerait… et de le prendre discrètement à part, entre quatre yeux, pour lui demander quel type de souvenir il avait laissé dans la conscience d'une gamine pour qu'elle réagisse à sa seule présence de cette manière.

Producteur, professeur d'université, président d'un conglomérat ou propriétaire d'un stade de base ball, ils demeuraient tous suspects aux yeux de Kogoro… mais c'est sur une actrice que son regard se focalisa particulièrement, et pas seulement pour avoir une meilleur estimation des courbes qui se dissimulaient sous un costume aussi sobre que sombre.

Une lueur de malice avait percé un court instant le brouillard d'ennui qui flottait sur le visage de l'américaine, faisant naitre un sourire que n'aurait pas renié le chat qui avait acculé une souris et salivait d'avance l'agonie de sa proie.

En temps normal, Kogoro se serait imaginé qu'il avait été la cible de ce regard, et se serait empressé d'aller relever le défi de la femme fatale, traitant le fait qu'il puisse la courtiser sous le regard de son épouse comme la cerise sur le gâteau.

Mais le charme vénéneux de l'actrice n'avait pas été suffisant pour troubler les sens du détective au point de lui faire oublier son objectif. Les yeux de cette femme étaient peut-être braqué dans sa direction lorsque cette lueur s'y était reflété, mais il aurait mis sa main à côté que la cible de cette expression aussi gourmande que cruelle se situait à ses côtés plutôt qu'à sa position actuelle.

Portant les mains à sa cravate, Kogoro en resserra le nœud avant de passer les mains sur son costume pour en effacer les plis.

Bon, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, et il ne demandait pas mieux que de s'être lamentablement trompé… Quel que soit l'issue de cette confrontation, il serait gagnant.

De son côté, la reine du barreau n'avait pas manqué de plisser les yeux devant l'attitude de son ancien époux et de sa belle-fille supposé, mais ce fût pour mieux les écarquiller quand elle surprit son imbécile de mari en flagrant délit de capturer la main d'une actrice entre ses doigts pour y déposer un baiser.

Les mots doux que le séducteur murmurait à sa proie, avec un sourire qui se voulait enjôleur, achevèrent de sortir une avocate de ses gonds. Faire monter sa colère d'un cran supplémentaire aurait suffi pour ébrécher le verre qu'elle comprimait entre ses doigts, en se retenant d'en jeter le contenu au visage d'un imbécile pour lui faire bénéficier de la douche glaciale dont il avait visiblement besoin.

Néanmoins, sa colère se refroidit quand elle sentit le petit corps qui se blottissait contre ses genoux. Jusqu'à présent, ses relations avec sa belle-fille s'étaient maintenues au stade de la neutralité courtoise, à défaut d'être cordiale ou hostile, et la manière soudaine avec laquelle la petite métisse brisait cette distance diplomatique pour se réfugier dans l'espace intime d'une avocate suscita l'étonnement autant que l'inquiétude.

Lorsque Ran venait se coller à ses jambes de cette manière, dix ans plus tôt, ce n'était pas pour réclamer de l'affection mais plutôt la protection d'un parent.

Eri soupira en portant la main dans une chevelure auburn tout en adressant un regard rien moins qu'aimable à un père indigne…et celle qu'il noyait sous le déluge de ses boniments.

Pour le moment, Eri ignorait si c'était l'humour ou le désir qui poussait l'américaine à faire preuve d'autant de complaisance vis-à-vis de ce goujat, au lieu de le remettre à sa place, mais les regards en coin que l'actrice dardait dans sa direction l'irritait… Elle était peut-être biaisée, mais une reine soupçonnait fortement une petite parvenue de laisser un détective se ridiculiser pour le seul plaisir de voir le sang de son épouse bouillir face à ce spectacle déplorable…

« Elle ? Oh, n'y faites pas attention… Elle est juste jalouse de vous voir saisir la chance qu'elle a stupidement dédaigné… »

Qu'est ce qui était le plus insupportable ? Les mots cavaliers de son ancien mari ? Le fait qu'il n'avait même pas la courtoisie de les susurrer à cette mijaurée, mais qu'il leur donnait suffisamment d'éclat pour ennuyer toute l'assistance avec, à commencer par une avocate ? Le rire gras qui les avait précédés ? Ou la manière dont il avait délicatement saisi le menton d'une actrice entre son pouce et son index pour la pousser à le regarder les yeux dans les yeux ?

« Hmm ? Mon épouse ? Hahaha, je plaide coupable…mais pour ma défense, j'ai été assez malin pour me séparer d'elle depuis bientôt dix ans… Bon, je me suis fait un peu avoir pour le partage des biens puisqu'elle a gardé les filles, mais ça nous arrange bien tous les deux, non ? Personne ne viendra nous déranger si vous accepter mon hospitalité… »

La pression qui avait bien failli entraîner un innocent verre d'alcool jusqu'au point de rupture se relâcha brusquement, tandis que le sang d'une avocate voyait sa température baisser de quelques degrés significatifs.

Si Kogoro lui avait laissé la corvée d'héberger sa fille et la leur pour lui épargner une facture de love hotel, c'est elle-même qui lui aurait fourré son propre doigts dans l'œil jusqu'au coude… mais l'expression de l'époux qui s'était retourné brièvement dans sa direction en marmonnant ses mots, elle était suffisamment sérieuse pour qu'elle soit susceptible de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute… Un bel exploit, même s'il avait intérêt à lui concocter une explication à la hauteur quand elle viendrait la lui réclamer, après coup…

Peut-être qu'elle se raccrochait aux branches tandis que son mariage se rapprochait enfin du point de rupture après une chute de dix ans, mais les gesticulations d'un détective face à une actrice commençaient à lui donner l'impression qu'il cherchait à détourner l'attention de cette dernière d'une fillette plus qu'à la focaliser sur sa personne…

L'obscurité qui était tombé sur la pièce tira le rideau sur la parade amoureuse de Mouri l'endormi, et les questions qu'elle suscitait dans la conscience de son épouse, tandis qu'un rétroprojecteur était actionné. Une rétrospective sur les œuvres cinématographiques du réalisateur auquel était consacrée cette veillée funéraire… L'occasion idéale pour escorter discrètement une fillette hors de cet hôtel, et de la menace implicite qui avait fracturé sa quiétude habituelle…

Malheureusement ce plan se heurta à un obstacle de taille, qui se fracassa en même temps que lui en s'effondrant sur le sol de la pièce… Le lustre qui venait d'écraser l'un des invités…

-:-

« Je t'avais confié cette sale gamine, bon sang ! »

Pour une fois, et c'était une variante qu'elle n'appréciait guère, la colère d'un détective paraissait justifiée aux yeux d'une avocate.

Elle aurait pu se dissimuler derrière les circonstances atténuantes que lui avait offert la cohue provoqué par cette meute de journalistes qui avaient assiégés la salle de réception, avides de détails sanglants à se mettre sous la dent, mais elle préféra user de son droit à conserver le silence.

Rappeler à son accusateur qu'elle n'avait relâché la main d'une fillette que pendant quelques secondes ? Kogoro ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler en retour que c'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu à un kidnappeur, qui s'était éclipsé Dieu seul savait où, sa victime sous le bras.

Lui suggérer que la fillette était peut-être simplement égarée ? Une possibilité qui s'ébréchait à chaque seconde qui passait, tandis qu'ils faisaient le tour des lieux pour la énième fois.

Accuser une gamine en suggérant d'ajouter le titre de fugueuse à l'équivalent de son casier judiciaire ? Au tribunal come en dehors, Eri ne s'était jamais abaisser à blâmer les victimes pour les fautes de ceux qui étaient responsable de leurs tourments, et elle n'allait certainement pas commencer…

Lui dire de se calmer avant d'envisager le pire ?A défaut d'un lien de parenté avec la disparue, elle partageait une fille avec son père, et elle savait pertinemment que ce genre de conseil soi-disant bien intentionnés aurait rencontré une douche glaciale de la part d'une avocate, si c'était Ran qui avait disparue.

Si le détective ne s'acharnait pas plus que ça sur sa meilleure ennemie, en remuant le couteau dans la plaie de sa faute, c'était parce qu'il continuait d'arpenter la pièce en fulminant, s'arrêtant ici pour soulever les nappes à la recherche de celle qui était peut-être dissimulé dessous, ou là, pour interroger un témoin potentiel.

« Tu pourras m'accuser d'avoir gâché de précieuses secondes, quand tu cesseras d'en faire de même avec les minutes qui nous restent… »

Kogoro se retourna brusquement vers son interlocutrice, une remarque acerbe entre les dents, mais la situation le poussa à ravaler sa rancœur en même temps que sa fierté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Nous sommes sur les lieux d'un meurtre potentiel et le commissaire Megure a répondu à ton appel, non ? Si tu le lui demandes, il peut retenir les suspects sous bonne garde jusqu'à la résolution de l'affaire…et même si les deux crimes ne partagent pas le même auteur, ils ont été commis sur le même lieu. En entravant le meurtrier, tu feras de même avec le kidnappeur… S'il manque à l'appel, nous saurons dans quel direction chercher, et si les suspects sont présents au grand complet, tu auras le temps de chercher où il a dissimulé…sa victime…»

Si le détective avait regagné son sang-froid, et acquiescé aux suggestions de son épouse, la pause qu'elle avait effectuée à la fin de sa plaidoirie ne lui était pas plus passée sous le nez que sa signification implicite.

Il y avait une possibilité au-dessus de zéro qu'un deuxième meurtre ait été commis, ce soir, et qu'en lieu et place d'une fillette séquestré dans une pièce de l'hôtel, ils trouveraient son cadavre.

Le mari comme l'épouse s'efforcèrent de placer le visage terrifié d'une métisse à la lisière de leur conscience pour se concentrer sur les moyens à leur disposition.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux convaincre Megure de nous dégainer l'artillerie lourde… Il soupçonne un accident, et s'il a des doutes…c'est uniquement parce que j'étais sur les lieux où il s'est produit… »

Un sourire railleur étira le visage de Kogoro tandis qu'il se remémorait les remarques sarcastiques de son ancien collègue, à propos de son incontinence en matière d'affaire de meurtre.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu nous invente un meurtre qui n'a sans doute jamais eu lieu… Tu le fais systématiquement avant de te décider à nous dévoiler le véritable crime qui a eu lieu… »

Encaissant stoïquement la pique autour de laquelle son épouse avait enroulé un conseil, Kogoro baissa les yeux sur le sol, à la recherche d'une idée… Idée qui se concrétisa sous la forme d'un fragment de chaine qu'il ramassa avant de le faire sautiller dans la paume de sa main, tout en examinant le plafond où un lustre brillait à présent par son absence.

« Hmm… La salle était dans l'obscurité quand ce lustre est tombé…Admettons que notre meurtrier avait planifié ça de longue date…et qu'il ait…mis de la peinture phosphorescente sur l'un des maillons de la chaine de ce lustre… Une cible qui ne demanderait qu'à être transpercé par une balle de revolver bien placée…juste au bon moment…»

L'avocate soupira.

« Et sa victime se serait gentiment placé juste en dessous ? »

« Exactement ! »

La manière dont Kogoro avait refermé un poing victorieux sur le fragment de métal poussa Eri à incliner la tête en direction de sa main. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas capable de reconnaitre l'ironie quand elle se présentait ?

Aveugle au regard critique de son unique spectatrice, un Mouri l'endormi au sommet de son art se laissa guider par son inspiration.

« Notre victime supposée était un politicard véreux impliqué dans une affaire de pot de vins… Supposons que ceux qui lui avaient donné ses dessous de table l'aient soupçonné de vouloir se dégonfler, et de cracher quelques noms de trop au bassinet pour une remise de peine… Ouais… On peut même faire d'une pierre deux coups… Notre meurtrier, qui est impliqué dans le scandale, joue les maitres-chanteurs, invite sa victime à se présenter au bon hôtel, au bon moment et au bon endroit, pour lui glisser discrètement dans la poche une preuve dont son futur procès se passerait bien… L'échange se passerait pendant la rétrospective, dans le noir, à l'abri des regards indiscrets… Le pauvre pigeon tombe dans le panneau et se présente tranquillement au centre de la cible…et PAF ! Ouais, jusque là, ça tient la route…»

Eri ne chercha plus à retenir ses soupirs.

« Si le rendez-vous était supposé avoir lieu _dans le noir_, expliques-moi _comment _la victime pouvait savoir où elle était supposée se placer ? »

Loin d 'effacer le sourire confiant du détective, la remarque acerbe l'étira de quelques millimètres supplémentaires.

« Facile ! Peinture phosphorescente sur le sol, la même qu'il avait mise sur la chaine du lustre… »

Si l'avocate leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était pas seulement pour évaluer la distance qui séparait le sol de l'ancienne position du défunt lustre.

« Tu veux me faire croire qu'on peut atteindre cette chaine dans le noir, à cette distance ? »

« Si tu veux mettre le meilleur tireur de la police de Tokyo au défi de te faire une petite démonstration… »

« Tu penses que le commissaire Megure prendrait au sérieux la possibilité d'un accident s'il y avait eu un coup de feu juste avant la chute du lustre ? Et il ne va pas te laisser tranquillement ajouter un coup de feu que personne n'a vu ou entendu aux dépositions des témoins pour que la réalité se plie gentiment à ta petite hypothèse… »

Objection qui fût balayé du revers de la main…

« Un silencieux vissé au canon et le tour est joué ! »

« Dans le noir complet, et même avec un silencieux, il y aurait eu des étincelles… »

Ah, elle avait enfin trouvé le frein de ce bolide avant que sa crédibilité ne vole en éclat devant le mur de scepticisme qu'un commissaire de police dresserait sur sa route.

Mais ce n'était pas la satisfaction d'avoir cloué le bec à son imbécile de mari qui se reflétait dans les yeux de la reine du barreau, tandis qu'elle contemplait son interlocuteur enrager devant son impuissance à sauver sa théorie improvisée à la va-vite.

Plongeant la main dans sa poche, le détective en extirpa un mouchoir avec lequel il se tamponna un front rendu humide par la sueur, geste qui provoqua la chute du second mouchoir qui était roulé en boule dans la même poche… Un mouchoir identique au premier à l'exception de sa couleur, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire étinceler le regard désabusé d'Eri quand il se posa sur la pièce de tissu qui ornait le sol.

« Ce mouchoir… Ou l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Hmm ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié, ils nous les avaient distribué à l'entrée en nous faisant signer le registre, chaque invité à reçu le si… »

Avec une expression incrédule, Kogoro laissa son regard osciller entre le mouchoir qu'il serrait entre ses doigts et celui qui traînait à ses pieds.

« Alors comment se fait-il que tu en aie un deuxième à ta disposition ? »

« Il m'est tombé sur la figure, pendant la rétrospective, juste avant que… »

Un miracle se produisit. Eri Kisaki et Kogoro Mouri partagèrent le même regard complice et le même sourire victorieux, avant de lever les yeux de concert en direction d'une chaîne amputé de son lustre.

« Tu sais quoi, monsieur le détective ? Je crois que ton hypothèse pourrait être crédible, finalement… »

« Quelle hypothèse ? Je crois bien que la vérité m'est littéralement tombée dessus dans le noir. Il me fallait juste un peu de temps pour m'en rendre compte… »

-:-

Il y avait plus de résignation que de peur pour se refléter dans les yeux de la petite Haibara, en même temps que le visage concret que s'était décidé à prendre l'angoisse qui lui avait étreint le cœur pour le comprimer, une heure auparavant….

Son futur meurtrier n'avait même pas eu à prendre la peine de fouiller la pièce pour trouver sa deuxième victime de la soirée, lorsqu'il en avait déverrouillé la porte. A quoi bon se cacher ? Il n'aurait pas pris la peine de kidnapper une gamine s'il n'avait pas deviné l'identité de celle qui se cachait dans ce corps d'enfant.

Tout était bien fini pour elle, alors à quoi bon faire reculer l'inévitable ? Tout ce qu'elle y gagnerait serait de prolonger son agonie…

« Tu m'excuseras de t'avoir enfermé ici si longtemps, ma petite Shiho… J'ai eu quelques désagréments avec la police et un couple de fouineurs… On ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de contacter la hiérarchie pour connaître le sort qu'il te réservait… Mais maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne pour nous déranger…»

Joignant le geste à la parole, le criminel utilisa sa main libre pour extirper un téléphone portable de sa poche.

Il aurait pu s'épargner cette concession aux conventions, la métisse ne doutait pas que son sort était juste devant le percuteur du revolver qu'on braquait droit sur sa tête.

« Amusant comme le monde peut être petit, non ? Et je ne parle pas seulement du fait que tu te sois retrouvé par hasard sur les lieux de mon dernier crime… Même si tu ne t'en souviens sans doute plus, j'ai été très proche de tes parents avant qu'un accident tragique ne nous sépare tous… »

« Tout doux, mon gros, tu auras tout le temps de nous raconter ta petite vie…quand je t'aurais escorté jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire… »

Deux membres d'une organisation criminelle écarquillèrent simultanément les yeux lorsque la voix d'un détective interrompit leurs retrouvailles, mais le vieillard sortit de sa stupeur avant la fillette, et lorsqu'il se retourna après avoir lâché son téléphone, ce fût avec le bras enroulé autour des épaules de sa collègue tandis que le silencieux de son arme était appliqué sur sa tempe.

« Encore vous… Décidément… Je pensais pourtant que vous me lâcheriez enfin les basques après m'avoir vu présenter ce mouchoir au commissaire Megure… »

Un sourire amusé souleva les lèvres d'une avocate tandis qu'elle haussait les épaules en maintenant ses bras croisés.

« J'ai bien essayé de prendre votre défense en m'appuyant sur ce point, mais… »

Ce fût au tour du détective d'avoir un sourire railleur, alors qu'il pointait un revolver en direction du meurtrier.

« …quand j'ai demandé à une charmante actrice si elle ne voulait pas me confier ce joli mouchoir assorti au vôtre, en guise de souvenir de notre rencontre, et de préférence avec un numéro de téléphone dessus, elle m'a avoué l'avoir égaré…comme c'est dommage, et dire qu'elle l'avait encore sous la main, quelques minutes plus tôt, quand le commissaire Megure le lui a réclamé…»

Pisco hausa un sourcil sceptique sans relâcher son emprise sur son otage.

« Et ? Vous allez me faire croire que cela vous a suffi ? Pour ce que j'en sais, elle a pu le jeter quand elle n'avait plus besoin de l'agiter devant des policiers bornés… »

« Certes, certes… Mais cela me donnait un prétexte suffisant pour te maintenir dans la liste des suspects…et elle était courte… J'ai pu exclure une certaine actrice assez vite, même si je n'ai pas été suffisamment près d'elle à mon gout, ce soir, je l'ai été suffisamment pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de presser la détente d'un revolver… Et Tawara était juste à côté de nous… Un nom de plus à barrer…»

« Ma cliente a bien voulu me confesser qu'elle avait embrassé son amant ce soir-là, juste avant la chute de ce lustre… Mais bien évidemment, Kogoro, je ne le reconnaîtrais jamais devant la tienne…Secret professionnel oblige. »

« Il y avait bien ce lourdaud de Mihei, mais quand j'ai cuisiné le mari de ma cliente, il s'est rappelé l'avoir vu recracher le fragment de chaîne qui m'est tombé sous la main… Notre assassin était trop professionnel pour faire ce genre de bévue, donc il ne restait … Mais ces petits détails, ils sont tous justes bons pour convaincre une sceptique bornée qui me tirait dans les pattes… Même sans ça, je t'aurais marqué à la culotte jusqu'à la fin de la soirée… »

Le criminel tira une bouffée de la cigarette qu'il maintenait au coin de ses lèvres, tout en les étirant pour rendre son sourire railleur au couple qui l'avait mis au pied du mur.

« Oh ? Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Le sixième sens du détective peut-être ? »

Kogoro se dépouilla de sa fausse jovialité.

« Quand un vieillard lubrique jette des regards en coins en direction d'une de ses filles, cela ne lui fait pas gagner des points aux yeux d'un père de famille, et j'ai bien remarqué comment tu avais reluqué la mienne pendant que nous attendions la police… »

Cette réponse comme le regard lourd de menace qui l'accompagnait suscitèrent l'amusement plus que l'angoisse dans le regard du vieillard concerné par l'accusation.

« Je vois… Mais je crois bien que les jeux sont faits, monsieur le détective. Vous n'aviez aucun moyen de connecter le meurtrier du député au kidnappeur de…votre _fille_… et c'était le deuxième qui vous intéressait plus que le premier, je me trompe ? Vous étiez donc obligé de garder le coupable du meurtre dans votre manche le plus longtemps possible, pour vous assurer que la police continuerait de maintenir l'ensemble des suspects au sein de l'hôtel… J'en déduis donc que vos déductions, aussi brillantes soient-elles, ne sont pas parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles de ce brave commissaire Megure. Là encore, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Eri comme Kogoro avaient plissé leurs traits respectifs en une face de poker digne d'un ancien policier et d'une avocate de renom, mais leur interlocuteur traita justement cela comme une confirmation de ses spéculations.

« En conséquence, aucun policiers n'aura la discourtoisie de nous interrompre… et si je ne vous vois pas déposer cette arme sur le sol et la faire glisser dans ma direction à _la seconde_, la dernière chose que verra cette_ fille_ auquel vous tenez tellement sera son_ père_ en train de jouer les héros… Il y a de pire chose à emporter dans la tombe, je vous l'accorde, mais… »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un de ses proches était détenu en otage, mais vu la taille de la personne concernée cette fois, lui expédier une balle dans la jambe ne la transformerait pas en poids mort que son kidnappeur pouvait laisser derrière lui s'il désirait s'enfuir.

Aussi Kogoro finit par obtempérer en soupirant, s'agenouillant doucement pour déposer son arme sur le sol, avant de l'envoyer hors de sa portée par un coup de pied négligeant lorsqu'il se releva.

« Bonne décision. Maintenant, ayez l'obligeance de lever tous les deux les mains… Parfait… Bon, je sais que c'est un cliché, mais ne dérobons pas aux traditions… Si vous avez une toute dernière volonté… »

« Je suppose que libérer l'otage est exclu ? »

Pisco acquiesça sans se départir de son sourire faussement débonnaire.

« Dans ce cas… est-ce que vous pourriez au moins faire glisser votre paquet de cigarette dans ma direction et me laisser m'en griller _une toute dernière_ ? »

La sincérité de la requête manqua d'arracher un gloussement au vieillard.

« Une demande des plus raisonnable, ma foi… Mais j'ai les mains prise, voyez-vous… Donc il va falloir abréger et vous dépêchez de verser votre petite larme d'adieu…. »

Dès l'instant où il décolla le canon son arme de la tempe d'une fillette, pour commencer à le braquer en direction d'un détective, les choses échappèrent complétement au contrôle du meurtrier.

Sa victime, docile jusque-là, se détendit comme un ressort et agrippa le bras qui la retenait, des deux mains et avec l'énergie du désespoir, l'effet de surprise fît le reste, lui permettant de se dégager. L'instant suivant, c'était l'autre bras du criminel qu'elle força à se ployer, celui au bout duquel était suspendu la vie d'un détective et de son épouse.

La différence d'âge ne jouait pas en faveur de la métisse, mais le vieillard dut néanmoins gaspiller de précieuses secondes pour la détacher de son bras, et la jeter violemment sur le sol. Et de la même manière qu'il n'avait fallu que quelques instants pour arracher une fillette à un couple, cette brève fenêtre de tir leur fut amplement suffisante pour rectifier le tir.

Même si son révolver était trop loin pour qu'il le récupère en un laps de temps aussi court, Kogoro trouva le moyen de refermer la main sur une arme.

C'était loin d'être la première fois que le père de Ran levait un bras au bout duquel était suspendu une bouteille d'alcool, mais c'était la première fois qu'il agrippait un récipient de ce genre par le goulot pour le soulever.

Après avoir ramené son bras en arrière, le détective l'abattit brusquement en avant tout en relâchant la pression exercée par ses doigts, démontrant à un meurtrier qu'il y avait plus d'une manière de fracasser un crâne avec une bouteille d'alcool…

Kogoro fît mouche, et même si Pisco réussit à récupérer ses esprits peu de temps après l'impact, la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que sol et plafond n'intervertissent leur position fût le sourire narquois de l'avocate qui lui avait agrippé le bras avant qu'il ne presse la détente du revolver qu'il tenait au bout, et qu'il relâcha en percutant le sol.

Il restait suffisamment de force au vieillard pour se redresser, mais à ce moment-là, Kogoro avait déjà rejoint son épouse, forçant l'homme qu'elle avait mis à terre à se relever pour de bon avant de ramener brusquement son bras désarmé en arrière pour le bloquer dans une position douloureuse.

« Hmmmfff… On dirait bien que je vous aie sous-estimé, monsieur Mouri…mais vous feriez mieux de ne pas en faire de même avec moi… parce que je crois que vous ne réalisez pas encore à qui vous avez affaire… »

La seule réaction de Kogoro face à la menace de ce mauvais perdant fût de songer au nombre de criminels qui lui avait murmuré ce genre de stupidité, au moment de partir passer un séjour en cellule, avant comme après son éviction de la police.

Mais un murmure s'immisça entre le détective et sa remarque blasée, un murmure qui franchit les lèvres d'une fillette.

« Mais moi, je ne le sais que trop bien… et vous non plus, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de faire part de vos déductions à qui que ce soit, je me trompe ?»

Kogoro comme son prisonnier écarquillèrent les yeux de concert devant la gamine qui s'était redressé…en agrippant l'arme de son ravisseur des deux mains.

« Shi…Shiho chan… »

Cette supplication sous la forme d'un nom balbutié poussa une métisse à froncer les sourcils, tout en pressant la détente du revolver, transperçant le front du vieillard dans une gerbe de sang, et figeant son visage dans une expression aussi horrifiée que celle des deux témoins du crime.

Relâchant le cadavre de son prisonnier en même temps que ses dernières illusions sur sa petite protégée, Kogoro contempla d'un air hébété celle qui n'avait toujours pas baissé les bras après avoir éradiqué l'unique menace à sa sécurité dans cette pièce.

-:-

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question… »

La petite Haibara soupira.

« Quelle importance cela peut-il avoir pour vous, maintenant ? Aucune raison ne trouvera grâce à vos yeux, de toutes manières… »

« Non, c'est vrai… Mais j'aimerais toujours connaitre les tiennes… »

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force d'endosser pleinement cette réplique… Oh certes, son métier de policier lui avait fait explorer les aspects les plus sordides de la réalité à de nombreuses reprise, au point qu'il pouvait s'imaginer sans problème quantité de raisons, toutes plus déplaisantes et dérangeantes les unes que les autres, qui aurait pu pousser une gamine à abattre froidement un vieillard sans la moindre hésitation, pour lui faire expier une fois pour toute ce qu'il lui avait fait subir…

Mais cette gamine là avait passé un certain temps à se réfugier sous son toit, et cela compliquait un peu les choses… même s'il ne pouvait décemment pas approuver ce meurtre, il n'était pas sûr que le regret de ne pas avoir pressé lui-même cette gâchette ne lui traverserait pas l'esprit quand il en aurait appris le mobile…

« Il en savait trop… C'est aussi simple que ça… »

Kogoro haussa les sourcils, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il avait anticipé.

« Hein ? »

« Il avait vu mon visage…et surtout le vôtre… Et il ne se vantait pas quand il vous disait que vous ne saviez pas à qui vous aviez affaire… Il vaut mieux donc que je m'arrête là… et je ne parle pas seulement de cette confession que vous essayez de m'arracher… »

Le détective plissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? »

« Que vous pourrez bientôt fumer autant que vous le voudrez sans que je vienne vous déranger… Eh, vous n'avez aucune excuse, quand on accueille une fugueuse, il faut accepter le risque qu'elle récidive… »

Après quelques instants d'un silence qui avait un arrière-goût d'éternité, Kogoro se dépouilla légèrement de son sérieux pour adresser un sourire désabusé à la fillette.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu n'étais pas en âge de me dicter ce qui se passerait sous mon toit ? »

« Mais je ne comptes pas y rester un instant de plus, justement… Et je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission pour le quitter. .. »

Décidément, elle aurait pu être _sa_ fille… A moins que les femmes ne soient toutes les mêmes au fond… Une réflexion que Kogoro garda pour lui.

« Tu n'es pas la première à tenter de le faire, mais cette fois, je ne vais pas me contenter de dire bon débarras… »

L'étonnement posa sa marque sur le visage d'une fillette comme d'une avocate.

« J'ai du mal à le croire…mais cela ne change rien à l'affaire… »

Kogoro réajusta les plis de sa veste en fixant son interlocutrice d'un ai qui l'aurait intimidé en d'autres circonstances.

« Eh bien, il est temps que tu réalises à qui tu as affaire, gamine… Kogoro Mouri, dit Mouri l'endormi… Pas le meilleur mari au monde, et ce n'est pas celle qui nous écoute qui me contrediras… Pas le meilleur père de famille au monde, même si sa fille pensera toujours le contraire… Pas le meilleur détective au monde, même s'il pense souvent le contraire… Le genre de tête brûlé qui préfère se fier à ses tripes au lieu de prendre le temps de rassembler ses indices… Ca ne tourne pas toujours en ma faveur, mais sur ce coup là, j'ai envie de les écouter une fois de plus… Et tu sais ce qu'elles me disent ? Que tu n'auras pas le cran de presser cette gâchette… Et si tu ne te décides pas à poser gentiment cette arme, je vais te mettre au défi de me démontrer le contraire…»

Haibara n'avait pas besoin de regarder son tuteur les yeux dans les yeux pour savoir qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« Vous seriez prêt à abandonner Ran à sa mère ? »

« Tsss… Est-ce que tu as seulement appris à me connaître après tous ces mois ? Moi je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne laisseras pas de veuve et d'orpheline derrière toi… »

Le scepticisme se mêla à un zeste de tristesse et un soupçon de tendresse dans le sourire moqueur de la métisse.

« Vous avez peut-être raison…mais j'ai toujours l'option de prendre un otage auquel vous tenez un peu trop… »

« Ah ! Mauvaise pioche, gamine… Cette furie, je paierais les kidnappeurs pour qu'ils la gardent ! »

« Je t'aimes aussi, Kogoro… Ceci étant dit, tu ferais mieux de l'écouter petite. La dernière fois qu'un imbécile m'a prise en otage, c'est sur moi que cet idiot a tiré, et non, ce n'est pas du second degré donc j'apprécierais beaucoup que nous sautions cette étape…»

Un couple et une fillette partagèrent un instant le même sourire railleur.

« D'autant plus adorable que vous ne vous permettez cette bravade parce que vous savez pertinemment que je ne retirerais aucun de ses parents à Ran… Mais ce n'est pas votre épouse que j'avais en tête… »

En lieu et place de la satisfaction de voir la fillette baissa son arme, Kogoro eut l'horreur de la voir caller le silencieux du revolver sous son menton.

« Alors, monsieur le détective ? Que vous teniez ou non à votre cadette, je suis gagnante dans les deux cas… mais vous avez deux manière de la perdre, et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elles se valent pour vous… »

Malgré l'expression sarcastique dont elle le gratifiait, le détective sentait au fond de ses os qu'elle ne plaisantait absolument pas, et que s'il tentait de l'accuser de bluff, le sourire ne changerait pas, mais alors pas du tout de côté.

« Petite idiote… Je ne laisserais pas une criminelle se suicider entre mes pattes après m'avoir embauché… Pas cette fois… »

S'il avait voulu ébrécher la façade de la métisse, il avait pris le chemin le plus court, s'il voulait lui faire baisser son arme en revanche…

« Sui…cide… Parce que même maintenant…vous osez… »

« Si tu as d'autres informations pour me faire réviser mon opinion sur l'affaire, ça fait un bout de temps que je t'invite à le faire, tu sais ? Mais ce n'est pas la question, là… Si j'insulte tellement la mémoire de ta grande sœur en l'accusant d'avoir mis fin à ses jours, alors qu'est-ce que tu lui fais subir, toi, en recopiant la mise en scène de ceux qui l'ont tué ? »

Bien, quelqu'un avait expédié un peu de plombs dans la tête de cette petite mijaurée, et Dieu merci, pas de la manière qu'elle avait prévu. Avec un peu de chance, s'il continuait sur sa lancée…

« Et comment tu crois que réagira Ran quand je lui annoncerais qu'elle n'a plus de petite sœur ? Même si je lui dis que vous n'avez jamais de partagé de père…Qu'elle va se contenter de hausser les épaules en marmonnant qu'elle n'en avait jamais eue de toute manière ? Ah ! Peut-être que tu ne l'as jamais vu sérieusement comme une grande sœur, mais de son côté, elle t'as fait assez de place dans sa vie pour que ça laisse un sacré vide si tu en sors comme ça… Oh, essayes toujours de me regarder de haut parce que je n'ai pas pu sauver ta grande sœur après avoir tué la petite sœur de ma fille, vas-y !»

Elle hésitait… Il ne manquait plus grand-chose…

« …de…toutes manières…j'en serais parti tôt ou tard, non ? Vous aviez pensé à ça, monsieur le détective, quand vous aviez prétendu être mon père, et que vous n'avez rien fait pour la détromper par la suite ? »

Kogoro prit le temps de réfléchir à cette accusation. Elle marquait peut-être un point, mais il lui restait une dernière carte à jouer…

« Et si je ne lui avais jamais menti ? Quand je lui avais dit que je lui avait offert une sœur…qui a visiblement manqué d'un père pour lui coller une raclée quand elle en avait besoin, mais ça va changer, crois-moi… »

La petite Haibara avait baissé les yeux après les avoir écarquillé, il fallut que le père de Ran effectue un pas dans sa direction pour qu'elle se décide à relever la tête…sans pour autant lui donner de réponse, y compris celle de baisser cette arme une fois pour toute.

« Allez gamine… Ne vas pas prétendre que tu ne t'y es pas pris un minimum à ce petit jeu… Prétendre être la fille illégitime de Mouri l'endormi… Lui remonter les bretelles de temps à temps… Faire de sa vie un enfer…Se défouler sur son petit assistant autant que lui…Avoir une grande sœur, même si ce n'était pas la tienne, en un sens, elle l'était quand même un peu…Oui, c'est sûr… Je ne suis pas le meilleur père sur qui tu aurais pu tomber…Il y avait des fois où on pouvait se demander qui jouait le rôle du parent dans cette maison, mais… »

Même si une fillette n'avait pas encore baissé les bras, le canon de son revolver avait glissé par-dessous son menton, tandis qu'elle secouait la tête.

« …non…vous n'êtes pas…un si mauvais père que ça…le seul que Ran aura jamais…le seul que j'ai jamais eu…mais vous méritez une meilleure fille…et vous l'avez déjà… Pourquoi vous embarrassez avec moi ?»

« Crétine…un père ne choisit pas ses filles… Il doit vivre avec jusqu'au bout…et c'est réciproque… »

La petite Haibara finit par le comprendre quand la main d'un détective se referma sur le silencieux d'un révolver…

Si elle avait voulu garder ses distances avec la famille de Mouri l'endormi, il aurait fallu s'y prendre beaucoup plus tôt… Quelques mois plus tôt… Avant qu'elle n'en fasse quasiment partie…


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

« …Dire qu'on a fait appel à une femme de ton rang pour suppléer à ce vieux sénile… Enfin, ça a plutôt tourné à notre avantage, puisque nous aurions pu nous épargner le luxe de te demander de lui signaler son licenciement… »

« Je t'en prie…Contrairement à ce vieux fou, j'ai les deux pieds dans l'ère de l'information. S'il n'a fallu que quelques minutes à un gratte-papier pour mettre son article en ligne, avec la photographie où cet imbécile de Pisco nous offrait son meilleur profil, à l'arrière-plan, son revolver à la main, il n'a fallu que quelques secondes à mon contact pour me confier sa découverte…et il m'a fallu encore moins de temps pour annoncer à notre ex-collègue que ce serait sa toute dernière bévue… Tout va beaucoup plus vite avec les nouvelles technologies, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Certes, mais tu aurais pu au moins prendre le temps de nous demander de lui signer son arrêt de mort avant de rendre la sentence… Non pas que je désapprouve son exécution, c'est juste que prendre des initiatives dans le dos de la hiérarchie n'est pas une habitude que j'aimerais voir se propager…et en tant que favorite du boss, tu te dois de donner l'exemple… »

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de l'actrice tandis qu'elle y glissait une cigarette.

« Oh, rassures-toi, cela fait un certain temps que notre cher employeur voulait mettre cet idiot à la retraite anticipé… Il m'avait déjà donné carte blanche pour m'occuper de son cas, dès l'instant où il enrichirait notre bêtisier d'une ligne supplémentaire… »

« Je vois… Maintenant que ce dossier est clos, je suppose que tu vas retourner aux Etats-Unis… »

« Hmmm… Je vais plutôt repousser mon départ à une date indéterminé pour m'offrir des vacances bien méritées… Et puis…j'ai fait la rencontre d'une personne très intéressante, ce soir… »

« Une personne intéressante, hein ? Sur le plan personnel ou sur le plan professionnel ? »

Le pli moqueur du sourire de l'américaine s'accentua en une expression énigmatique.

« Je ne sais pas encore… Les deux, je suppose… Ne t'inquiète pas, si le membre le plus récent de mon fanclub mérite une petite place sur notre liste noire, tu seras le premier à être mis au courant… »

Raccrochant sur ces observations sibyllines, l'actrice glissa son téléphone portable dans la poche de son veston, avant d'en extirper une carte de visite, pour faire glisser son index sur les lettres qui en ornaient la surface. Plus particulièrement le nom de famille d'un détective…

« Monsieur Mouri… Oui, je crois que nous allons être amenés à nous revoir très bientôt…mais ne fondez pas trop d'espoir là-dessus… Vos filles m'intéressent plus que votre humble personne…Quoique, ça pourrait changer… »

-:-

« Franchement, Mouri, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas nous apporter tes lumières dans cette affaire ? J'avais encore quelques doutes, hier, quand tu insistais que la mort du député n'avait rien d'accidentel…mais maintenant… Bon, je suppose que tu es déjà au courant pour la découverte du cadavre du président Masumaya, abattu d'une balle à tête dans la cave à vin de l'hôtel…»

« Ouais, commissaire, j'en aie eu quelques échos…. »

Une réponse évasive qui avait laissé un arrière-goût amer sur la langue du détective.

« Mais les choses ne se sont pas arrêté là ! Sa maison est partie en fumée, hier soir ! Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, la famille entière du député assassiné s'est volatilisée… »

La poigne de Kogoro sur le combiné de son téléphone se raffermit.

« Toute sa famille hein ? »

« Epouse, parents, enfants… Disparus comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé… Toutes les tentatives de retrouver leurs traces aboutissent à des impasses… Honnêtement, je te dois des excuses… Tu as tapé en plein dans le mille quand tu as soupçonné qu'il y avait un meurtre sous ce lustre…sans mauvais jeu de mot… Et ce n'était que la face émergé de l'iceberg, on dirait bien nous avons affaire à un très gros poisson, là… »

« Ouais… Encore plus gros que ce que je ne le croyais… »

« Ton aide sera un luxe dont on ne pourra peut-être pas se passer si nous voulons avoir le fin mot de l'histoire… Je t'avoue que tout ça me dépasse…»

Le détective garda le silence quelques instants, remâchant la proposition de son ex-collègue, tout en contemplant le canapé de son agence, et l'expression désabusée d'une fillette tandis qu'elle continuait d'éviter son regard.

Il avait actionné le haut-parleur de son téléphone, de manière à ce que personne ne perde la moindre miette d'une conversation qui ne concernait pas seulement le propriétaire de l'agence de détective, mais tous ceux qui y résidaient… Y compris une lycéenne et un petit fouineur qui y brillaient pour l'instant par leur absence, la première dans son lycée, le second dans son école primaire.

« Megure… J'ai moi aussi une famille, et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'elle ne se volatilise pas du jour au lendemain… »

Un soupir parcourut une ligne téléphonique reliant un commissaire de police à un de ses anciens subordonnés.

« Je comprends, et honnêtement…je ne te blâme pas… »

« On dirait qu'il y a malentendu… Je n'ai jamais dit que je retirais mes billes… »

Megure partagea sans le savoir la surprise de la petite Haibara devant la réponse du père de famille, un père de famille dont le sourire n'était plus entaché par le moindre doute.

« Mouri…Tu… »

« Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas mentionner notre petite collaboration à n'importe qui… Ne le prends pas mal, mais je crois que ce n'est pas un gros poisson que nous essayons d'attirer dans notre filet, plutôt une pieuvre… Et je te parierais ma chemise que ses tentacules sont plus proche de nous que nous ne le souhaiterions… Si tu veux m'avoir sur ce coup, il faudra que tu me demande le feu vert avant de rajouter qui que ce soit dans le secret… Ne me parles pas des problèmes avec la hiérarchie, nous n'irons peut-être pas loin si nous les excluons de la liste de nos suspects, et ce n'est pas finir dans un cul de sac qui me fait peur là… »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu pousses les choses un peu loin, là ? »

« Au cas où tu ne l'a pas remarqué, quand j'étais dans cet hôtel à t'attendre, il n'a fallu que quelques secondes à ma cadette pour me filer sous le nez… et même si j'ai réussi à retrouver cette morveuse pour lui passer le savon qu'elle méritait, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle était tombé entre de mauvaises mains quand je ne l'avais plus sous mon radar… Alors si tu veux me mettre sur la piste d'un adepte du nettoyage par le vide avec de très gros moyens sous la pédale … »

« Depuis quand réfléchis-tu avant d'agir ? Où est passé la tête brûlé qu'on a dû mettre sous la touche avant qu'elle ne blesse quelqu'un d'autre en plus de son épouse ? »

Ce n'était pas des reproches que Kogoro pouvait déchiffrer par-dessous les questions de son ancien supérieur hiérarchique. Mais s'il pouvait imaginer sans problème un sourire étirer le visage joufflu de son interlocuteur, la curiosité dont il avait enrobé ses mots n'était pas seulement rhétorique.

« Je me suis trouvé une nouvelle harpie pour refroidir mes ardeurs avec sa langue de vipère… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On ne se refait pas… Même après qu'une furie comme Eri me soit passé dessus… Enfin, au moins, ça m'a donné l'entrainement suffisant pour ne pas laisser la remplaçante me dicter sa loi…»

« Oh ? Une _nouvelle_ harpie ? Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu as décidé d'officialiser ton divorce après tout ce temps ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…et tu vas avoir du mal à faire passer cette pilule-là à ta fille… Enfin, est-ce que tu nous présenteras ta conquête au moins ? »

« Pas la peine… Tu as dû commencer à la connaître après tous ces mois… »

« Ahhh, en effet… Cela explique beaucoup de choses… D'un autre côté, quelques minutes plus tôt, je pensais qu'avoir une deuxième fille sous ton toit te donnerait une deuxième raison de m'envoyer sur les roses… »

« C'est précisément parce que j'ai une deuxième fille sous mon toit que je ne peux pas te refuser mon aide, commissaire. Et si tu te décides à revenir sur ton offre, ou même à clore ce dossier avant sa résolution, fais-toi à l'idée qu'il ne quittera pas mon bureau de si tôt… »

« Tu me mets au pied du mur, là… Bon, je vais prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça… Fais quand même attention où tu mets les pieds… »

« Trop tard pour ça, je crois… »

Kogoro raccrocha sur ces mots, avant de contempler la bouteille qui ornait son bureau d'un air songeur. Combien de fois lui avait-on conseillé de se tenir un peu plus éloigné de l'alcool avant que ça ne se retourne contre lui et ses proches ? Un avertissement qui n'avait jamais été autant justifié, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de l'écarter d'un revers de la main.

« Je m'abstiendrais de te donner le fond de ma pensée sur le fait que tu m'aie qualifié de furie. Par contre, monsieur le détective, avant d'impliquer ta famille dans ta petite croisade, la moindre des choses seraient de demander le point de vue de ton épouse, non ? »

La remarque glaciale d'Eri ricocha contre une expression goguenarde tandis que son époux se tournait dans sa direction.

« C'est une épouse sur le papier qui prétend être en état de me tenir en laisse ? »

« Nous avons encore une fille en commun, je te rappelle… »

Regagnant son sérieux, Kogoro soupira en jetant un regard en coin à la fillette qui était à l'origine de la dernière discorde avec une avocate.

« …je dois comprendre que pour la sécurité de Ran, je devrais sacrifier la fille qui n'a rien en commun avec nous ? »

Eri soupira à son tour en contemplant la métisse qui attendait stoïquement son verdict. Si cette fillette offrait son soutien à l'un des deux parents, il penchait visiblement en faveur de la mère de Ran, au détriment de celui qui prétendait être leur père.

Cela ne rendait pas ce nœud gordien plus facile à trancher pour autant, bien au contraire… Que penser et surtout que faire de cette gamine qui avait les mains tâchés de sang, le deuil de sa véritable famille derrière elle, et une sentence de mort sur la tête?

Et que faire et que penser d'un imbécile de détective qui avait recueilli une orpheline sous son toit sur un coup de tête, et poussait le vice ou la vertu à défier des géants du crime qui n'avaient rien de moulins à vents inoffensifs ?

D'un autre côté, cela valait sans doute mieux qu'une avocate qui abandonnait sa fille légitime sur un coup de tête…et s'apprêtait à renouveler ce crime, même si elle avait des circonstances atténuantes, cette fois…

« Bon… Je suppose qu'après avoir eu la cruauté de retirer sa mère à Ran, la moindre des choses serait que je lui laisse sa petite sœur…et être condamné à avoir de nouveau une gamine de sept ans sous son toit, c'est un châtiment approprié pour celle que j'ai abandonné, dix ans plus tôt… »

Ecarquillant les yeux devant la décision de son épouse, Kogoro se mura dans une expression indéchiffrable.

« C'est encore mon toit, je te rappelle… Je suis libre de choisir qui le partage avec moi, et tu devrais savoir que personne ne pourrait en partir en embarquant une de mes filles avec lui… »

« Vraiment ? Pour ce que j'ai pu en voir, il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps à une femme pour se glisser dessous et te mener à la baguette… Il est temps que j'arrête de laisser les gamines porter sur leurs petites épaules la responsabilité que j'ai délaissé…»

Le détective continua d'offrir une expression renfrognée à l'avocate.

« Cette histoire ne te concerne pas… Tu n'as pas à remettre les pieds ici… »

« Hmm… Si je ne te connaissais pas, un minimum après toutes ces années, je pourrais presque croire que tu t'inquiètes pour ma sécurité… Mais il va falloir te faire à l'idée que dès l'instant où tu y as impliqué Ran, cette histoire me concerne autant que toi… A partir du moment où on a fondé une famille, on y est jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…même si nous avons essayé de nous convaincre du contraire pendant tout ce temps… »

De son côté, Kogoro connaissait suffisamment son épouse pour savoir qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de meilleur compromis de sa part. S'il voulait s'embarrasser de deux filles, il allait devoir se faire à l'idée qu'elles avaient une mère… Mais après tout…

« Ouais…Une fille a besoin de sa mère, alors deux…même si j'ai essayé de me convaincre du contraire pendant trop de temps…»

Haibara soupira tandis qu'elle se décidait à se confronter à ceux qui prétendaient l'inscrire dans leur arbre généalogique.

« Vous êtes aussi idiots l'un que l'autre, vous le savez ? »

Si sa remarque suscita une réaction, ce ne fût pas celle qu'elle avait escompté… Après avoir froncé les sourcils de concert, les deux parents se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour rire l'un avec l'autre, au lieu de rire de l'un de l'autre… Quoique, dans ce cas précis, les deux alternatives avaient cessé d'être incompatibles.

Déposant les armes, la métisse plaqua la paume de sa main sur son front en se mordillant les lèvres.

« C'était déjà la croix et la bannière avec cet imbécile…mais trois… »

« Hmmm…. Pas une mauvaise idée d'évoquer ce sujet… J'ai deux mots à dire à ce petit crétin…Il y a quelques points qu'il doit éclaircir, particulièrement son séjour dans une salle de bain mixte avec ma fille… »

« Ohhhh ? Avec le recul, et quand je me rappelle de ma toute première rencontre avec ton petit assistant, l'ami d'enfance de ma fille ne m'as pas oublié… Je crois que je vais lui rajouter des raisons de ne pas le faire de sitôt… »

Kogoro commença à faire craquer ses articulations pendant que son épouse dissimulait ses yeux derrière le reflet de ses lunettes, tous les deux unies par une expression de joie mauvaise qui fît frissonner une fillette alors qu'elle n'était pas concernée par leur vindicte.

-:-

_My name is Luka_  
_I live on the second floor_  
_I live upstairs from you_  
_Yes I think you've seen me before_

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque le commissaire Megure se décida à venir frapper au domicile d'un détective, pour lui faire part de sa décision, il croisa une fillette qui empruntait le même chemin.

Portant la main à son chapeau, il le souleva légèrement pour saluer la métisse.

« Bonjour, Haibara chan. »

La gamine secoua la tête, et à la plus grande surprise du vieux policier qui avait commencé à s'habituer à sa présence sur les lieux des crimes et à l'atmosphère dérangeante qui lui tourbillonnait autour, elle lui adressa un sourire approprié à son âge supposé.

« Les choses ont changées… Vous pouvez m'appeler Mouri-chan, maintenant… Oh, et j'ai aussi changé le kanji pour mon prénom… Mes parents ont insisté…»

« _Tes_ parents ? »

Si les sourcils du commissaire s'étaient déjà élevés de quelques millimètres significatifs, son étonnement trouva le moyen de s'élever de quelques crans supplémentaires lorsque la porte d'une agence de détective s'ouvrit à toute volée, pour laisser le passage à un certain Conan Edogawa, qui semblait avoir le diable aux trousses…expression qui semblait approprié si on en jugeait au regard du père de Ran tandis qu'il dévalait les escaliers menant à son domicile, visiblement désireux de mettre la main au collet de son petit colocataire.

« Pas ce que je crois, hein ?! Corvée de linges, c'est ça ?! Mon c…, je vais t'apprendre à mettre tes sales pattes sur les culottes de ma fille, petit f… »

La mâchoire de Megure s'abaissa tandis qu'il contemplait les deux détectives passer en trombe devant lui, visiblement aveugle à sa présence, devant le regard blasé d'une petite métisse.

« Qu'est-ce que…c'est…que cette maison de fous ? »

Une question dont la réponse allait sans dire pour celle qui ne s'appelait plus Haibara, mais cela ne faisait pas de mal de la murmurer malgré cela, bien au contraire si on jugeait au sourire qu'elle continuait de présenter au vieux policier.

« La mienne. »

_If you hear something late at night_  
_Some kind of trouble. some kind of fight_  
_Just don't ask me what it was_  
_Just don't ask me what it was_  
_Just don't ask me what it was_

**_FIN_**


End file.
